Dating With My Sister's Fiance (Kaisoo)
by inacomel14
Summary: Kyungsoo dihadapkan pada masalah kehudupan yang rumit. "Bagaimana bisa aku berkencan dengan tunangan adikku sendiri?"-Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada yang lainnya, kau lah gadis yang berhasil membuatku jatuh hati"-Kai. "Seorang Jongin jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya? aku sungguh tidak percaya"-Sehun. "Jongin adalah milikku!"-Krystal. Kaisoo, Kaistal, Hunhan & Chanbaek . Fanfiction GS
1. Chapter 1

**New story...**

 **please support with review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Dating With Mr. Kim**

 **.**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo (GS), Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast : Oh (Kim) Sehun, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Xi Luhan, Jung (Do) Krystal, Park Chanyeol, Im Yoona, Son (Park) Wendy, Lee (Park) Donghae, Cho (Do) Kyuhyun, Seo Johyun, Kim Yuri, Choi (Kim) Minho.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family.**

 **Warning Typo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bandara Internasional Korea**_

 **Kyungsoo Pov**

Hai perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo... umurku menginjak 23 tahun, dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahku di universitas Harvard, USA. Biarkan aku menceritakan kisah hidupku pada kalian semua... kisahku, teman-temanku, keluargaku, dan juga kisah cintaku. Yeah, Semua terlihat sangat rumit.

Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang keluargaku. Orang tuaku, nama mereka adalah Do Kyuhyun dan Im Yoona. Aku memanggil mereka dengan Daddy dan Mama, mereka bahkan telah berpisah saat usiaku baru menginjak 2 tahun. Daddy adalah pengusaha kaya raya yang merupakan pemilik dari G&TB Enterprisses, dan dia telah menikah dengan seorang wanita dari kalangan atas yang bernama, Seo Johyun, yang kupanggil Mommy. Dari penikahan keduanya, mereka mempunyai seorang putri, yeah dan berarti saudari tiriku, namanya adalah Do Soo jung. Perlu kutegaskan, dia manja, centil, licik, dia akan selalu menunjukkan padaku bahwa dia lah putri kesayangan Daddy. Aku membencinya karena dia telah merebut semuanya dariku, kasih sayang Daddy. Dan untuk ibunya, perlu kuberitahukan, wanita itu memang baik dan ramah padaku, tapi aku tak ingin terlalu dekat dengannya.

Beralih pada Mamaku, dia adalah seorang pengacara yang handal. dulunya sih, seorang gadis dikalangan bawah. Berkat karena kegigihannya dalam bekerja Mama bisa menikmati segala kemewahannya, namun ia masih menyendiri hingga sekarang. Sebelum aku melanjutkan pendidikanku di Amerika, aku memang tinggal dengannya. Ya bisa dibilang hidupku serba berkecukupan. Mama bahkan sangat memanjakanku, karena kau tahu, aku adalah putri satu-satunya.

Nah, sekarang aku akan menceritakan tentang bestie-ku, namanya Byun Baekhyun, bisa dibilang kami berteman saat kami masih dalam kandungan. Begini ceritanya, ibu Baekhyun adalah seorang Psikiater, saat itu Mama selalu mendatangi Ibu Baekhyun untuk berkonsultasi tentang rumah tangganya yang hampir diujung tanduk.

Baekhyun tepat berdiri tak jauh dari depanku sambil melambaikan tangannya, tangannya yang satu lagi memegang sebuah kertas, dimana disana tertulis. 'Welcome Back home, Kyungsoo!'. Ya ternyata jika dilihat-lihat, gadis itu tidak berubah sama sekali, dari 6 tahun yang lalu terakhir mereka bertemu secara langsung.

 **Author Pov**

"Soo-ya!". Panggil gadis dengan pekikan yang khasnya.

Begitu mendengar panggilan itu, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dengan koper besarnya itu.

"Baek?". Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ini benar-benar dirimukan?". Setelahnya, Gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan histeris. "WELCOME BACK TO KOREA, SOO-YA! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu". Teriaknya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Baekhyun. Ya wajar saja, gendang telinganya itu hampir pecah akibat teriakan Baekhyun.

"Yak, Soo-ya! Kau ini masih sama seperti dulu! KASAR!". Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya kedepan tubuhnya seraya menatap Kyungsoo sinis.

Kyungsoo tak mengindahkannya. "Ayo antarkan aku kerumah sekarang! Aku benar-benar merindukan Mama". Ujarnya sambil memakaikan kembali tas ransel besarnya itu dipunggung. "Soo-ya, apa kau memberitahukan Imo bahwa kau sudah kembali kesini?". Tanya Baekhyun dengan sinis.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak! Karena ini kejutan". Ucap Kyungsoo dengan gembira.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sahabatnya itu tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bingung dengan Baekhyun, bukannya membawanya pulang kerumah tapi malah membawanya ke sebuah restoran milik keluarga Baekhyun yang ada di kawasan Gangnam. "Ya ampun Baek, untuk apa kau membawaku kesini, kau tidak tahu jika aku benar-benar merindukan Mamaku?". Ucap Kyungsoo, dia melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil membuka pintu mobilnya itu.

"Ayolah, biarkan kopermu didalam mobil".

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang asing disini. Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya mereka memasuki restoran mewah yang terlihat sepi itu. "Baek?". Panggil Kyungsoo dengan ragu. Dia pasrah ketika Baekhyun mengiringnya kelantai dua Restoran itu.

Dan setelahnya...

"Suprisee!". Ucap beberapa orang itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan, melihat Kyungsoo yang mengusap-usap dadanya. Dia sangat terkejut jika orang-orang dekatnya berada disini.

Kyungsoo menjadi haru, dia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Sangat. Apalagi melihat Mama, Daddy, Sehun –sahabatnya-, kedua orang tua Baekhyun beserta Byun Taehyun –Adik laki-laki dari Baekhyun-.

"Sayang!". Yoona segera memeluk putrinya itu. dia benar-benar sangat merindukan putrinya itu. "Akhirnya kau kembali sayang, Mama benar-benar merindukanmu". Ucapnya, air matanya bergelinang tanpa seizinnya. Semua yang ada disana tersenyum haru, mereka tahu seberapa Yoona merindukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga Ma!". Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Yoona dengan begitu erat.

Kemudian ia mendengar sebuah dehaman. "Kau tidak rindu pada Daddy, My pretty Girl". Kyungsoo mengenali suara Daddy, dengan terpaksa dia melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Ibu. Kemudian segera memeluk ayahnya. "Daddy I miss You!".

"Me too, Pretty Girl". Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu. matanya beralih pada laki-laki tampan yang berada disebelah ayahnya. "Albino? Apa ini kau? Kenapa makin tampan sekali?". Canda Kyungsoo. Sehun pura-pura mendengus kesal, sebelum kemudian menarik Kyungsoo kedekapannya. "Yak! Kau membuatku susah bernapas, Albino". Sehun justru semakin memeluk erat Kyungsoo membuat semua orang terkekeh melihat keduanya. "Aku merindukanmu Owl! Saat aku dan Baek ingin berkunjung kesana kau malah melarang kami. Menyebalkan!". Ucap Sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian setelahnya Kyungsoo menyapa kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai orang tua keduanya setelah Daddy dan Mamanya.

Mereka semua berkumpul dan makan-makan besar bersama. Hati Kyungsoo sedikit terenyuh jarang sekali mereka berkumpul bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Kau tahu sayang, Baekki dan Hunnie lah yang merencanakan semua ini". Ucap Yoona yang duduk sambil terus memeluk putrinya itu. mata Kyungsoo berbinar."Terima kasih Baekki, Hunnie. Kalian berdua benar-benar yang terbaik?". Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tentu, kami akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu senang".

"Tentu saja, itu yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia akan menjadi calon istri seorang pengusaha super sibuk". Ujar Sehun langsung mendapatkan sikutan dari Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku Baek?". Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemburutnya.

"Hahaha sebenarnya Baek masih belum menyetujuinya, kami masih merencanakan perjodohan itu". ujar Ayah Baekhyun.

"Benarkah samchon?".

Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat putrinya yang kesal karena membahas masalah perjodohan itu.

"Iya, kau juga Hunnie dan Kyungie, cepat carilah pasangan kalian". Ujar Ibu Baekhyun dengan candaannya.

"Tidak Imo, aku masih belum memikirkan sampai disana. aku terlalu sibuk membantu Appa dan Minho samchon mengurus perusahaan". Ucap Sehun.

"Yap, aku juga, lagi pula aku baru saja lulus dari sana, aku masih ingin bebas". Sahut Kyungsoo yang sependapat dengan Sehun.

"Ck kalian ini, tidak laku lagi baru tahu!". Cibir ayah Baekhyun.

Mereka semua tertawa bersama.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggil Kyungsoo pada putrinya, ia berjalan mendekati putrinya dan duduk tepat disebelah Kyungsoo. "Ya Daddy?".

Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung jasnya itu, kemudian memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Sebuah Kunci. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan bingung. "Daddy harap disana kau bisa mengembangkan karirmu sebagai seorang seniman profesional". Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Ini...".

"Ya sayang sebuah tempat galeri untukmu". Kyuhnyun tersenyum senang saat Kyungsoo dengan cepat memeluknya. "Thank you so much Daddy, i really-really love you".

"You are welcome, my Pretty Girl". Balas Kyuhyun. Melihat momen langkan itu Yoona berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar. Seandainya bukan karena keegoisan mereka, Kyungsoo pasti akan sengat bahagia.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik terdengar begitu keras di sebuah club malam yang terkenal di Korea, disana banyak pula mada-mudi yang meliukkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama. Disana juga tempat untuk bersenang-senang bagi orang-orang kalangan atas.

Para wanita disana terpesona pada salah seorang pria berkulit eksotis itu. ada beberapa deskripsi yang keluar dari kepala mereka. Tampan, keren dan seksi. Dilihat dari penampilan saja sudah menunjukan bahwa laki-laki itu kaya raya. Seorang wanita memberani kan dirinya mendekati pria itu yang duduk di meja bar tender sambil mengesap segelas champangne. "Halo tampan~ kau terlihat sendiri. Mau aku temani?". Tanya wanita itu dengan sensual sambil membelai lembut selangkangan bagian luar pria itu. wanita itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat pria itu terlihat tertarik padanya. "Eh bukankah kau si Tampan Kai~ itu hah, akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu~ kau tahu, mereka bilang kau sangat hebat diranjang, apa itu benar?". Tanya wanita itu dengan agresif. Pria itu menyeringai. "Kau butuh pembuktian?". Tanyanya sambil mendekap posesif pinggang ramping wanita itu. "Tentu".

pria yang bernama Kai itu segera membawa wanita itu keluar dari bar. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan umpannya malam ini, namun sepertinya nasibnya sial saat melihat beberapa paparazi yang memang akhir-akhir ini mengincarnya saat ia telah bertunangan dengan seorang model.

"Tuan Kim Jongin bisa kau beritahu siapa wanita itu?". tanya salah satu dari mereka. Kim Jongin alias Kai itu semakin geram, niatnya bersenang-senang malah dikerubungi oleh paparazi sial itu. "Matikan kameranya!". Bentak Kai, namun para paparazi itu tak mengindahkannya, walaupun Kai telah mendorong kasar mereka.

"KUBILANG MATIKAN KAMERANYA SIALAN!".

.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri itu tengah menyantap sarapan mereka. Namun dalam benak sang suami merasa ada yang mengganjal. "Dimana Jongin?". Tanya laki-laki itu begitu tidak melihat putranya itu.

"Dia sedang tertidur, anak itu pulang saat hampir pagi!". Tegas sang istri sambil mengolesi selai pada roti.

"Ck, anak itu kapan berubah? Selalu saja bermain-main, jika seperti ini aku benar-benar mencoret namanya dari ahli warisku". Geram laki-laki itu.

"Kim Minho, dia itu anak kita satu-satunya, kau tega sekali melakukan itu. padahal kau tahu sifatnya itu kau turunkan kepadanya".

"Kau selalu saja membelanya, Kim Yuri!". Ujar laki-laki yang bernama Kim Minho itu.

"Dia putraku sayang, tentu saja aku membelanya". Ucap Yuri

.

.

.

Setelah suaminya berangkat kerja, Yuri segera memasuki kamar sang putra yang sudah seperti kandang hewan itu. dia benar-benar ingin memarahinya, tadi saat ia membuka Ipad miliknya, berita yang keluar dilaman pertama majalah online miliknya itu benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Jongin! Bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini pada Umma?".

Putranya itu masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya. "Tuan Muda Kim, apa maksud semua ini?". Kali ini dengan nada yang tinggi.

Jongin segera membuka selimutnya, dengan mata yang masih tertutup. "Mmnn, ada Apa Eommaku cantik?".

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa? Lihat ini!". Yuri menyerahkan Ipadnya pada Jongin. Mata Jongin terbuka lebar, dalam hatinya dia menggerutu, dia tahu pasti ini akan terjadi. Sial!

"Baca Jongin, berita utamanya! _Tunangan Dari Model Cantik Krystal Do tertangkap keluar bersama wanita lain dari sebuah Bar!_ Coba kau bayangkan Jongin, kau merusak nama baik keluarga!". Celoteh Yuri.

Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan malas. "Umma jangan sembarangan menunduhku, Umma lebih percaya pada para penjilat itu dibandingkan putra Umma sendiri".

"Ya sudah, Cepat jelaskan!"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya bersandar pada dashboard ranjang. "Begini Umma, sebenarnya aku pergi bersama dengan Sehun kesana, karena Sehun ada keperluan mendadak dia segera pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan kekasihnya. Singkatnya, aku mengantar kekasih Sehun pulang Umma. Wanita itu adalah Kekasihnya Sehun! Para penjilat itu hanya mengarang ceritanya saja". Jelas Jongin dengan santai. Yuri hanya meniyaakannya, dia itu terlalu percaya pada putranya itu.

"Ohh jadi itu kekasihnya Sehun, begitu? Dan kau hanya mau mengantarnya pulang?".

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Iya Umma".

"Umma percaya padamu Jongin, tapi mungkin tidak dengan Krystal. Kau harus segera memberitahukan padanya".

"Bukannya Krystal Sedang berlibur ke Hawaii, Umma?".

"Ck, kau pikir mentang-mentang ia jauh disana, dia tidak tahu berita ini?".

"Iya-iya aku akan memberitahukannya!".

"Ya sudah ayo bangun! Sekarang kau harus membantu ayahmu menjalankan perusahaannya! Demi tuhan Jongin kau itu bukan remaja lagi...".

Jongin segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengecup pipi ibunya itu. "Iya Umma-ku cantik!". Yuri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Putranya itu memang benar-benar masih lugu dan polos. Ya dia tidak tahu jika putranya punya sisi liar jika sedang berada diluar rumah.

.

.

.

 ** _Hawaii_**

"Terima kasih~". Ucap seorang gadis itu pada pelayan yang telah menghidangkan makanan lezat didepannya itu.

"Selamat makan Soo Jungie~".

"Selamat makan Mommy~".

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, gadis itu melihat ada notifikasi line yang masuk dari temannya. 'Krys, coba buka link ini, kau akan terkejut!'. Dengan cepat dia membuka Link yang dikirim oleh temannya itu. setelah terbuka halaman link itu, dia terperangah.

"Ada apa?". Tanya Mommynya itu –Seo Jo Hyun- dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Mommy dengar ini, ' _Tunangan Dari Krystal Do tertangkap pergi bersama wanita lain, seorang kekasih?_ , lalu ada lagi _'Hubungan renggang, Tunangan dari Krystal Do ini gaet wanita lain di bar,_ dan artikel sati lagi, _'Hubungan Krystal dan Tunangan Konglemeratnya terancam berakhir karena orang ketiga?', 'Setelah Bertunangan 14 bulan, Hubungan Krystal Do dan Kim Jongin berakhir'_ , Mommy aku bersumpah masih banyak artikel lainnya". Soo Jung dengan nama modelnya Krystal itu langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jo Hyun.

"Bahkan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Mommy!". Rengek Krystal pada ibunya itu.

"Aigoo, anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan!". Jo Hyun menggeram pelan saat melihat foto-foto mesra calon menantunya itu dengan wanita lain. Krystal segera bangkit berdiri dan akan melangkahkan pergi. "Kau mau kemana sweety~?".

"Aku akan kembali kekorea dan akan menemuinya Mommy".

"Tidak Soo Jungie~ kali ini ikut saran Mommy, kau memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, kau harus jual mahal padanya biarkan saja dia yang menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Arra?".

Krystal mengangguk dengan pasrah, kemudian dia duduk kembali pda kursi makan itu. "O ya~ Daddy tadi mengabari Mommy, Katanya Kyungie sudah kembali dari Amerika!" kata Jo Hyun dengan antusias berusaha membuat putrinya itu menjadi ceria kembali. Namun Krystal tidak peduli dan masih murung, pasti Krystal masih memikirkan tentang Jongin.

Sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia tidak ingin putrinya itu dijodohkan dengan Kim Jongin yang terkenal dengan playboynya itu. tapi melihat Krystal sangat senang, Jo Hyun terpaksa merestuinya. Ini semua karena suaminya dan Tuan Kim Minho itu. mereka berdua telah berjanji menjodohkan putra-putri mereka dimasa depan nanti.

.

.

.

Pagi ini yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah berkunjung kesebuah Cafe, dimana ia ingin menemui teman lamanya, seorang gadis cina. Rencananya, Baekhyun juga akan menemainya untuk ikut, namun mengingat pekerjaannya membuat Kyungsoo pergi sendirian.

"Selamat pagi!". Sapa Kyungsoo begitu memasuki cafe itu. disana ia melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di meja kasir. "Selamat pa- Kyungsoo!". Gadis itu terkejut, namun kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Ini benar kau Kyung?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Iya, apa kabar Luhan?".

"Ya ampun Kyungsoo!". Luhan segera memeluk Kyungsoo. "Sudah lama sekali rasanya! Kau kesini sendiri? Dimana Baek? Bukankah kalian seperti kembar yang tidak bisa terpisahkan?". Luhan melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Hehehe.. kau tahukan dia itu seorang arsitek yang super sibuk!".

Luhan pun mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk, ya mereka akan melepas rindunya selama enam tahu tidak berjumpa.

.

.

.

 _"Aigoo, kau mengatakan pada Imo, bahwa wanita dibar itu adalah kekasihku? Keterlaluan kau Jongin!"._ Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya itu dari telinganya akibat teriakan dari sepupunya yang ada diseberang itu.

"Ya, kau ini bisa tidak bekerja sama sedikit dengan ku, cousin?". Tanya Jongin santai, sementara itu dia sedang fokus menyetir mobilnya itu.

 _"Tapi kali ini kau keterlaluan Jongin, kau tahu aku sangat anti dengan para jalang!"._ Protes sehun -sepupu dari Jongin itu-.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Ya kau memang Mr. Right and good boy!".

 _"Ck Kau ini! Oh ya apa Krystal menghubungimu?"._

"Tidak!".

 _"Tidak? Jongin apa kau merasa aneh? Biasanya jika kau buat tingkah seperti ini dia langsung menemuimu atau mungkin menghubungimu"._

"Entahlah... mungkin dia belum tahu tentang ini".

 _"Kalau begitu, cepatlah kesini, aku dan Samchon sedang menunggumu disini"._

"Ckckck, kau sekarang sudah mulai berani memerintahku rupanya".

 _"Well, untuk beberapa waktu ini aku akan mengajarimu tentang perusahaan, dan berarti aku akan memerintahmu semauku"._ Ada nada jail didalamnya.

"Ya..ya.. kau bosnya!". Decak Jongin segera memutuskannya. Lalu dia mencoba menghubungi tunangannya itu. sebenarnya dia malas melakukan, tapi ini karena Ibu dan ayahnya yang sangat-sangat menginginkan Krystal sebagai menantu mereka.

.

.

.

"kau kenapa Lu?". Tanya Kyungsoo begitu Luhan menghampirinya kembali. Sekarang cafenya sudah dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang lumayan banyak.

"Pegawaiku yang seharusnya akan mengantarkan kue ultah ini sakit Kyungsoo. Sedangkan pegawaiku dua yang lainnya sedang melayani pelanggan. Aku juga sibuk sekarang, kau tahu aku harus segera menetap di meja kasir".

"Lalu?".

"Aku harus terpaksa mengantarkan ini ke alamat pelanggan kue ultah ini!".

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya, berikan alamatnya padaku".

"Sungguh?" mata Luhan berbinar, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Sebelum akhirnya mengambil kotak yang berisi kue ultah itu berserta alamat diatasnya.

"Gomawo Soo-ya!".

"Nde, aku pergi dulu ya".

Kyungsoo keluar dari Cafe kecil itu, ia tidak membawa mobilnya jadi Kyungsoo akan menyebrang jalan dan menunggu bis di halte. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo sampai ke tempat Halte, sebuah mobil melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan...

TTINNNN...

Karena terkejut, Kyungsoo segera spontan mundur dan terjatuh kebelakang, namun kotak kue itu malah terlempar ke udara. Seperti adegan slow motion, Kyungsoo melihat kotak kue itu melayang diatasnya dan terbuka langsung menjatuhkan Kue ultah itu pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Krystal, gadis yang berbikini itu sedang renang di villa milik keluarga Do di Hawaii itu. sedangkan sang ibu mengamatinya dari balik jendela itu. Jo Hyun tahu jika putrinya itu sedang kesal, makanya dia berenang. Dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Krystal sejak lama.

Sementara itu, ponselnya terus saja berdering di meja kecil ditepi kolam renang itu, dilayar ponsel itu tertera nama _'My Bear'_. krystal tidak menyadarinya. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan dengan berenang.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu pasti sedang merajuk! Buatku kesal saja!". Cibir Jongin, di hendak meletakkan kasar Ponselnya itu ke dashboard mobil, ponsel itu malah terpental jatuh kelantai mobil. "Ck Sial!". Jongin segera mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh. Saat menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Sosok untuk dengan cepat akan melesat didepan mobilnya itu. dengan cepat Jongin menekan klakson mobilnya itu.

TTINNNN...

Jongin mengerem mendadak mobilnya. Ia berdecak kesal, sial hari ini benar-benar hari kesialannya.

"YAK! KAU BUTA HAH?". Bentak Jongin pada penyebrang jalan itu. ia tidak peduli pada pejalan kaki yang menatapnya heran.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU!". Jongin agak kaget dengan balasan bentakan itu. Jongin melihat seorang gadis –dengan rambut yang belepotan cream kue mungkin?- berjalan menghampirinya. "KAU YANG BUTA, SUDAH TAHU AKU AKAN MENYEBRANG!". Bentak gadis itu. jongin memendam amarahnya sifatnya yang keras kepala membuatnya tidak terima jika gadis itu membentaknya.

"KAU YANG BUTA, SUDAH TAHU ADA MOBIL MALAH MENYEBRANG!". Jongin menatap gadis itu tajam, namun gadis itu tak gentar ia balik menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Sampai-sampai Jongin dibuat geli dengan mata bulat itu.

"Kyungsoo! Kau tidak apa-apa?". Tanya sosok Gadis lain yang baru saja menghampiri mereka dengan wajah paniknya itu.

"Tidak Lu, hanya saja Kue-".

"Anni, yang penting kau tidak apa-apa".

Jongin melihat interaksi kedua gadis yang ada didepannya itu.

Gadis bermata bulat –Kyungsoo- kembali menatap laki-laki didepannya itu. "Yak kau Hitam! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kau aku kehilangan Kue pelanggan!".

"Heh, ini semua salahmu! Kau meminta pertanggung jawaban dariku? Yang benar saja. Tapi tak apa-apa". Jongin segera mengambil dompetnya, lalu ia melemparkan beberapa lembar won pada gadis bermata bulat itu. "Itu, kurasa cukup untuk membayar ganti ruginya, OWL!". Ucap Jongin dengan sinis, dia segera masuk kembali ke mobil, lalu menjalankan mobilnya itu.

"Dasar Namja Hitam sialan!". Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menggepal kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo!".

"Tapi dia merendahkan harga diriku Lu!". Ujar Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Iya aku tahu, dia itu benar-benar keterlaluan dan arogan". Luhan mengamati wajah dan juga rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah belepotan dengan kue, rasanya dia ingin tertawa, tapi dia masih punya hati. "Ayo Kyung, bersihkan dirimu, kau tak ingin bertemu dengan Mama dengan keadaan begini nanti'kan?".

Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya, rasanya ingin menghajar pria hitam itu tadi.

.

.

.

"Yak kau kemana saja hah? Sudah lama aku menunggumu disini?". Sehun benar-benar kesal pada sepupunya ini, selalu saja membuat ulah dan akhirnya dia yang menanggung semuanya. Jongin seperti tidak peduli, ia segera memasuki elevator berdinding kaca transparan itu- di ikuti dengan sehun. "Ada sedikit masalah dengan Burung hantu!".

"Burung hantu? Yang benar saja? Memangnya ada burung hantu yang berkeliaran dipagi-pagi hari menjelang siang begini?".

Jongin hanya menyeringai.

"Jangan membuat lelucon, sebaiknya kau rancang kata-katamu agar samchon tidak memarahimu. Kau tahu? Dia sudah mengetahui perihal kau dan wanita jalang itu!". ucap Sehun dengan serius.

"Mwo?!". Jika ia lulus introgasi dengan ibunya, makan dipastikan ia akan gagal dengan ayahnya yang kejam luar biasa itu –menurut Jongin-.

.

.

.

"Sayang duduklah, kau membuat Mommy pusing". Ucap Jo Hyun saat melihat putrinya mondar mandir didepannya.

"Mommy, Jongin menghubungiku tadi, hanya sekali saja dan dia tidak mencoba menghubungiku lagi. Kurasa dia memang tak menginginkanku Mommy". Rengek Krystal.

"Baiklah, Mommy akan hubungi Nyonya Kim sekarang, jadi kau boleh duduk sayang". Krystal langsung duduk disamping ibunya itu.

Jo Hyun mencoba menghubungi Yuri, dan beberapa menit kemudian panggilannya diterima.

 _"Hyunnie? bagaimana liburannya menyenangkan"._ Sahut suara Yuri diseberang.

"Yah sayangnya tidak, Krystal tidak menikmati liburan ini karena Jongin, Eonnie". Jo Hyun memutarkan matanya malas mengingat calon menantunya itu.

 _"Tunggu! Kalian sudah mengetahui tentang berita itu? Apa Jongin belum menghubungi_ _Krystal?"_. Tanya Yuri dengan cemas.

"Ya dan aku harap Jongin menghubungi lagi putriku, Eonnie". Ucap Jo Hyun. Sedangkan Krystal terus menyimak pembicaraan Mommy, walaupun dia tak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

 _"Maaf Hyunnie, Jongin sedang sibuk kau tahu kan dia itu akan memulai pengalaman kerjanya di perusahaan King Corp. Jadi begini Hyunnie, tolong katakan pada Krystal jika wanita yang bersama Jongin itu adalah kekasihnya Sehun, Krystal tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu semua"._ Lagi-lagi Jo Hyun memutarkan matanya malas.

"Apa yang dikatakannya Mom?". Bisik Krystal.

"Wanita itu kekasih Sehun katanya". Jawab Jo Hyun juga berbisik. Krystal menghela napasnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Ya sudah jika begitu, aku akan menghubungi Eonnie lagi nanti, kami harus bersiap-siap untuk berkemas, karena kami akan kembali ke korea hari ini". Jo Hyun pun memutuskan sambungan ponselnya itu.

"Aku kenal Sehun Mom, dan wanita-wanita di bar itu bukan tipe Sehun sekali". Keluh Krystal. "Aku tidak tahan lagi Mom, mungkin jika aku tidak mencintainya aku akan segera memutuskan pertunangan ini". Lanjutnya.

"Kau bicara apa sayang, jangan buat Daddymu serangan jantung! Ya sudah bersiap-siap lah, kita akan segera kembali ke korea, kau tahukan Mommy sangat rindu dengan Kyungie, Mommy tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya".

Krystal berdecak kesal. _'Sebenarnya anak mommy itu aku atau si bulat itu'. batinnya_

"Aku tidak Mommy, jika bertemu dengannya dia selalu menindasku, Mommy tak ingat terakhir kali kami bertemu, dia menjambak rambutku".

"No..no..no itu balasan karena kau telah merusak kalung yang diberikan Daddy padanya itu, Krystal".

Krystal tak menjawab lagi, dia segera masuk kekamarnya itu dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar benci pada saudarinya itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengelilingi setiap sudut butik itu, mencari beberapa dress yang akan menarik perhatiannya itu. sementara itu, Yoona sendiri sedang mencoba beberapa dress -yang dibantu oleh pegawai-pegawai disana-, bisa Kyungsoo ketahui, pasti nanti Mamanya akan membeli banyak dress.

"Sayang bagaimana dengan gaun ini?". Tanya Yoona pada putrinya yang berjalan menghampirinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, lalu mengacung jempolnya. "Mama benar-benar wow menakjubkan". Puji Kyungsoo dengan tulus. Mamanya itu memang masih cantik diusia setengah baya nya itu. mustahil jika para pria matang luar sana tidak menginginkan mengencani mamanya itu.

"Mama, apa mama akan berkencan?". Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Yoona dari belakang, sedangkan Yoona hanya tersenyum meski sebenarnya ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan putrinya. Kyungsoo memandang pantulan Yoona melalui cermin itu. ya ampun, bahkan mereka terlihat seperti adik-kakak.

"Tidak sayang, untuk saat ini".

"Kenapa?".

"Mama ingin melihatmu bahagia dulu...".

Kyungsoo terharu mendengar ucapan Yoona. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kyung padamu Ma!".

"Maaf, tolong tunjukan dress yang terbaik untuk putriku yang cantik ini". Ujar Yoona pada pegawai yang berada disana. pegawai itu pun langsung memilih beberapa potong dress.

.

.

.

"Ayolah nak, gadis itu sangat cantik dan dia adalah seorang arsitek profesional". Ujar seorang laki-laki paruh baya itu. sedangkan laki-laki muda yang disana hanya berdecak pasrah. "Baiklah Tuan Park Donghae...". panggilan itu keluar saat dia sedang kesal.

"Kau benar-benar putraku Park Chanyeol!". Kemudian laki-laki setengah baya -Park Donghae- itu tertawa, diikuti sang putranya, Park Chanyeol.

"Oh ya kau keberatan jika aku mengencani seorang wanita?". Tanya Donghae kemudian menyesap secangkir kopi yang ada ditangannya.

"Entahlah, Tapi jika Appa serius, aku tidak bisa melarang. Aku kasihan pada Appa yang selalu sendiri". Ucapnya dengan nada geli. Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, mungkin Wendy tidak menerimanya, Appa. Dia tidak ingin kau menduakan kami". Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Adikmu itu sudah hampir memasuki universitas, tapi sifat begitu kekanakan... ckckck". Donghae dan Chanyeol terkekeh ketika mengingat kelakuan si bungsu park itu.

"Tapi apa boleh aku tahu siapa wanita beruntung itu Appa?".

Donghae tersenyum saat membayangkan wanita itu. "Yang pastinya dia itu cantik, dan dia memiliki seorang putri yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika. Yah, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai patnernya saja...".

Chanyeol masih setia menunggu ucapan dari ayahnya. "... Dia itu adalah pengacara Ayah ketika menceraikan Ibumu". Lanjut Donghae ragu, kemudian dia mencoba melihat ekspresi putranya itu. wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin. "Nak kau tahukan kenapa Appa menceraikan Umma mu, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan semua ini dengan wanita itu, dia bahkan tidak tahu jika Appa menyukainya". Jelas Donghae.

Chanyeol berdeham sebentar. "A-appa aku harus kembali keruanganku, ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan". Ucapnya, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Donghae menghela napasnya. "Appa sangat menyayangi kalian berdua, Channie, Wannie, tapi bolehkan Appa egois dengan mencintai wanita itu". Donghae melarikan pandangan pada sebuah foto, disana ada dirinya dan kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

"Ck sejak kapan kau jadi gadis nakal Baek? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?". Tanya Kyungsoo begitu Baekhyun menyeretnya kesebuah club malam. Walaupun Kyungsoo pernah tinggal di negara bebas, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah pergi ketempat-tempat seperti ini, alasan lainnya adalah dia selalu diawasi oleh pengasuh suruhan Daddynya itu.

"Aku butuh ketenangan Kyungsoo, sebelum besok aku bertemu dengannya lagi...". Baekhyun kemudian duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan bar tender, diikuti Kyungsoo. "Tenquilla dua!". Pesan Baekhyun pada Bar tender itu. "Dua Tenquilla akan datang!". Ucap Bar tender itu kemudian meracik berbagai cairan yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu.

kyungsoo sedari tadi terus saja melihat kesegala arah, terlihat seperti gadis kolot memang. Tapi ini semua baru untuknya.

Lagu Hey Baby milik Pitbull dan T-pain mendentum dengan keras, membuat yang ada disana menari dilantai dangsa dengan gila-gilaan, bahkan Kyungsoo mendapati pasangan yang bercumbu dan saling meraba-raba.

"Baek, ayo kita ketempat lain saja". Ajak Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sudah meminum minuman aneh itu, karena tertarik Kyungsoo ikut meminum sebelum kemudian dia terbatuk-batuk. _Rasanya benar-benar aneh_. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Baek kau sering kesini ya?". Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun meminta bartender menambahkan minumannya lagi. "Iya, tapi bersama si albino itu.. kau tahu dia mendadak jadi Bodyguardku saat kami kesini". Jelas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Jika dia tahu pasti kita akan diseret dari sini". Lanjut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping kiri, berselang kursi tepatnya duduk, disana ada wanita yang merayu seorang pria. Tunggu seperti Kyungsoo mengenali pria tan itu. "Dimana ya aku melihatnya?". Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian matanya membulat ketika melihat Sehun berusaha mengusir wanita yang merayu pria tan tadi. Gawat! Jika Sehun tahu mereka disini, maka bisa dipastikan Sehun menyuruh Bodyguard miliknya untuk mengawalnya dan Baekhyun setiap hari.

"Baek! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!". Desak Kyungsoo, namun sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang mabuk dan melangkah dirinya ke lantai dangsa. Kyungsoo menggerutu sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ya ampun Baek, kau dimana?". Kyungsoo mencoba mencari Baekhyun dengan penglihatannya, tanpa sadar jika seseorang mendekatinya kemudian mendekati dirinya kearah telinga Kyungsoo. "Hey burung hantu!". Bisik sosok itu.

 **"Eh-kentut!"**. kyungsoo terperanjat sehingga kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kyungsoo bersumpah ini adalah hal memalukan dalam hidupnya jika ia terjatuh dari kursi bar itu. namun sosok itu menahan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya berada dipunggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat sosok yang menahannya itu. "Kau!". Kyungsoo ingat jika itu adalah pria yang merendahkan harga dirinya itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, dalam suasana yang menyenangkan tentunya". Ucap Pria tan itu sambil menyeringai seksi, untung saja Kyungsoo tidak ileran disini. "Aku Kai, Kau..?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pria tan itu . "YAK KAU HIT-".

"TOLONGGGGGGG!". Teriak Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, pria yang ternyata Kai a.k.a Jongin itu mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Dia merasa familiar dengan suara itu.

Kyungsoo terbelalak saat melihat Baekhyun berada dalam dekapan pria _bule_ bertubuh kekar dilantai dangsa itu. kyungsoo segera menghampiri Baekhyun, diikuti Jongin. "Lepaskan dia!". Seru Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan kukungan pria bule itu pada tubuh Baekhyun. Namun pria bule itu menepisnya, membuat Kyungsoo terdorong pada sebuah meja bundar yang ada disana. karena kehabisan ide, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil botol kaca yang kosong diatas meja itu, lalu segera memukul pria bule itu tepat di tekuk lehernya. Membuat botol kaca itu pecah. Semua yang ada disana terperangah dengan kejadian itu, termasuk Jongin sendiri. Saat kukungan pria bule itu mengendur Baekhyun segera melepaskan diri dan berlari entah kemana. Dia hanya terlalu shock sampai-sampai melupakan Kyungsoo. kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya, karena telah berbuat kekerasan, dia sungguh spontan melakukannya.

Saat menoleh kebelakang, Pria bule itu mendapati Jongin yang berdiri disana, dia berpikir bahwa Jongin yang melakukannya. Pria bule itu pun mendorong tubuh Jongin. Semua yang ada disana tengah menyaksikan kejadian itu. karena tak terima, Jongin segera memberi bogem mentah dengan keras pada pria bule yang mabuk itu, hingga terjatuh dan pingsan. Orang-orang merekam kejadian tersebut seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?". Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Kurasa dia hanya pingsan". Jawab Jongin dengan santai.

Kyungsoo merasa panik. "Bagaimana jika dia mati?". Kyungsoo mendekati dan berlutut disamping pria bule itu, tangan Kyungsoo memeriksa urat nadi pria bule itu yang sudah kembali membuka matanya. **"Kikkk!"**. Kyungsoo memekik seraya membulatkan matanya. sebelum pria itu bangkit, Jongin segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan pergi dari sana.

Lagi-lagi para paparazi sialan itu membidik kamera pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. 'uhh jangan lagi!'. Jongin berusaha menutupi wajah Kyungsoo dengan jaket hoodie yang dikenakannya itu. "Kai! Pria itu masih mengejar kita?". Tanya Kyungsoo. "kurasa ya". Jongin segera membawa kyungsoo memasuki sebuah taksi. Sedangkan pria bule itu mengumpat karena para paparazi itu menghalanginya.

.

.

.

 ** _Baekhyun side_**

Baekhyun segera keluar dari sana dengan perasaan Shocknya. Dia bersumpah tak akan ketempat laknat itu lagi –kecuali bersama sehun-. Tiba-tiba suara yang familiar memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun?". Gawat itu suara si albino itu, buat apa dia ada disini? Bukannya dia sangat anti tempat ini -kecuali Baekhyun mengajaknya. Baekhyun segera mencari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia tidak ingin mendapat ceramah dari Sehun, apa lagi jika keluarganya mengetahui hal ini.

"Apa benar gadis tadi itu Baek?". Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Sehun. Saat bisa dipastikan Sehun pergi dari sana, Baekhyun langsung menuju parkir dan mencari mobilnya itu. bahkan dia lupa bahwa dia pergi bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menuntun dressnya untuk menutupi paha mulusnya itu, hatinya berdebar bukan main saat Jongin terus mencuri pandang kearahnya. Dengan kepala masih sedikit pusing dan perutnya mual, Kyungsoo menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi penumpang. Hatinya tergoda untuk tidur, tapi ia harus berhati-hati karena pria asing bernama Kai itu, pria itu terlihat seperti pria mesum –menurut Kyungsoo-.

"Jadi siapa namamu?". Tanya Jongin.

"Emm... KyungKyung...". jongin tahu jika gadis itu sudah dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Taksi itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan apartemen mewah, disanalah Apartemen Jongin berada. "Baiklah KyungKyung, kurasa kau harus segera sadar agar paman taksi itu membawamu pulang kerumahmu". Setelah menyerahkan pembayarannya beserta Kyungsoo. Jongin segera turun dari taksi itu. tapi hatinya sedikit tidak tega karena meninggalkan gadis mabuk itu dalam taksi. Bagaimana jika supir taksi itu bebuat hal mesum?.

Saat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, dia melihat Kyungsoo turun dari taksi itu seraya berjalan sempoyangan kearahnya. "Kenapa kau mengikuti-". Belum Jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya, gadis itu pingsan dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

"Merepotkan sekali". Jongin terpaksa harus membawa Kyungsoo kedalam apartemennya itu.

Jongin dengan susah payah menekan kode sandi apartemennya itu, lantaran dia menggendong Kyungsoo. Saat memasuki Apartemen miliknya itu, Kyungsoo mendadak mual-mual.

"Sebentar! Sebentar!". Sebelum jongin membawanya kekamar mandi, Kyungsoo terlebih dulu muntah pada jaket hoodie milik Jongin itu. "YAK! KAU BURUNG HANTU!". Bentak Jongin. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya dimuntahi seperti ini. Dengan Jijik Jongin melepaskan jaketnya itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, Jongin langsung membuka pintunya bahkan tak peduli dia shirtless. Toh dia tahu siapa tamu itu. "Yak! Kau langsung menghilang dan meninggalkanku disana. kau tahu saat aku kembali dari toilet kau tidak ada disana, tahu-tahunya kau pergi setelah menemukan Jalang!". Gerutu Sehun, dia langsung memasuki apartemen Jongin, tidak peduli bahwa dia menganggu Jongin bersama dengan jalangnya itu.

"Tidak ada Jalang malam ini, kecuali ya gadis burung hantu itu". jongin menunjukan kearah Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berjalan sempoyangan. Sehun yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya.

"KYUNGSOO!". Sehun langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa ada disini. "Apa yang terjadi padamu hah?". Sehun mengguncangkan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Se-ehun?". Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenalnya?". Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu! Aku akan membawanya pulang. Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu, jika tidak entah apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya!".

"Aku bukan orang yang cabul, yang memperkosa anak gadis orang". Bela Jongin tak terima.

Sehun segera menggendong Kyungsoo ala bride style, Jongin membukakan pintu apartemennya itu, pandangannya terus melihat Kyungsoo. Dia sedikit tertegun dengan gadis itu, gadis yang mencuri pandang padanya saat di bar tadi. kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Kyung!". Sehun melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping jok kemudi itu.

"Aku dan Baek pergi ke sana... ke bar". Jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Shit! Rupanya yang tadi benar-benar si Baek!". Umpat Sehun yang merasa tertipu oleh gadis-gadisnya itu. tunggu! Gadis-gadisnya? Ya, Sehun sudah beranggapan seperti itu, bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah gadis-gadisnya, kecuali jika nanti mereka telah menikah.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa bersama Jongin?".

"Jongin? Siapa?".

"Ck, pria yang tadi, yang membawamu ke apartemen". Sehun menggeram marah.

"Dia Kai! Dan dia membantuku menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari pria cabul di sana!".

"Yak! Lalu kenapa kau bisa terpisah dengan Baek?".

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kyungsoo, kau ingat tidak jika aku pernah menceritakan tentang sepupuku yang tinggal di london itu padamu? Yang namanya Kim Jongin?". Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Nah, Kai itu Kim Jongin. Dia menggunakan nama Kai ketika berada ditempat laknat itu saja".

Kyungsoo ber-oh-ria, sebelum memejamkan matanya kembali. Sehun mendengus kesal, mungkin Kyungsoo akan melupakan tentang pembicaraannya tadi.

 **TBC/END**

 **ini ff terbaru, castnya juga kaisoo. berharap pada suka sm ff ini...**

 **oh ya, yang nunggu rahee sm eomma dan appanya disegerakan updatenya...**

 **krn butuh mood yang baik untuk ngetiknya, tp ide sudah numpuk dikepala...**

 **sebenarnya aku nulis ff ini sebelum Between Me Yuo And Rahee..**

 **Bye~ semua**

 **jgn lupa tinggalkan jejak... alias review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa bersama Jongin?"._

" _Jongin? Siapa?"._

 _"Ck, pria yang tadi, yang membawamu ke apartemen". Sehun menggeram marah._

 _"Dia Kai! Dan dia membantuku menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari pria cabul di sana!"._

 _"Yak! Lalu kenapa kau bisa terpisah dengan Baek?"._

 _Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kyungsoo, kau ingat tidak jika aku pernah menceritakan tentang sepupuku yang tinggal di london itu padamu? Yang namanya Kim Jongin?". Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan ragu._

 _"Nah, Kai itu Kim Jongin. Dia menggunakan nama Kai ketika berada ditempat laknat itu saja"._

 _Kyungsoo ber-oh-ria, sebelum memejamkan matanya kembali. Sehun mendengus kesal, mungkin Kyungsoo akan melupakan tentang pembicaraannya tadi._

* * *

 **Tittle : Dating With My Sister's Fiance**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast : Kim (Oh) Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Do (Jung) Krystal, Park Chanyeol, Im Yoona, Park (Lee) Donghae, Park (Son) Wendy, Kwon Yuri, Do (Cho) Kyuhyun, Kim (Choi) Minho.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Little Adult.**

 **Warning Typo!**

 **Please Support This FF With 'Review'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang Ibu yang sedang menunggunya sarapan di halaman rumahnya itu. sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum berpapah dengan para pelayan rumahnya itu. "Selamat pagi Mama!". Sapa Kyungsoo, kemudian mengecup kedua pipi Yoona.

"Selamat pagi Manis-ku! Ayo duduklah, seperti kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya". Ujar Yoona. Kyungsoo pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yoona. Dia hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Aku tidak akan kesana lagi Ma, aku janji".

Yoona hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, tangannya dengan cekatan mengolesi selai roti itu. "Manis-ku! Besok siang supir Daddy mu akan menjemputmu, Daddy mengundangmu makan siang disana, lagi pula kau pasti sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Mommy-mu dan juga Krystal".

Kyungsoo mengambil piring sarapan yang disodorkan oleh Yoona padanya. "Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengan mereka Ma!". Kyungsoo mengunyah roti itu dengan kesal.

"Tentu harus sayang, jangan tunjukan ketidaksukaanmu pada mereka, kau tahu Seo Jo Hyun terus saja menghubungiku, dia sangat merindukanmu katanya. Kau tahu mereka saja pulang dari Hawaii karena ingin bertemu denganmu".

"Tapi tidak dengan Krystal, Ma".

Yoona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini, bisakah berdamai dengannya sekali saja".

"Dia itu menyebalkan Ma".

"Manis-ku, coba akrabkan dirimu dengannya~ Mama rasa dia pasti sudah lebih baik sekarang, dia itu sudah bertunangan~".

"Bertunangan? Dia sudah bertunangan? tsk, pria mana yang mau dengan gadis manja seperti dia~". Kyungsoo meremehkannnya.

"Mama belum mengatakan padamu ya? Jadi, sebenarnya pria itu akan dijodohkan denganmu, tapi Mama menolak mentah-mentah karena tahu dia itu seorang _playboy_ , makanya Daddy-mu menjodohkannya dengan Krystal".

"Hehehe, jadi itu bekas calon tunanganku ya Ma? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana orangnya, tapi kalau dia nyatanya seorang playboy aku menarik kembali ucapanku".

.

.

.

Sementara itu Keluarga Park telah bersiap-siap memulai aktifitas mereka masing - masing. Donghae, Chanyeol beserta si bungsu Park keluar dari rumah mewah dan unik mereka itu. "Oppa! Aku akan pergi dengan mobil Appa hari ini". Ucap Wendy sambil menggandeng tangan Donghae. "Baiklah hati-hati kalau begitu". Chanyeol mengecup kening adiknya, lalu memasuki mobilnya.

"Appa tumben wangi sekali, tidak seperti biasanya".

"Appa ingin bertemu teman lama Appa, Wannie".

"Benarkah Appa? Tidak untuk bertemu dengan pengacara itu lagi kan?". Tanya Wendy dengan curiga. Ya kemarin lusa ketika dia mengunjungi sebuah restoran bersama teman-temannya itu, dia malah mendapati Appanya sedang berkencan dengan seorang wanita, yang dikenal Wendy sebagai pengacara ketika Ayahnya menceraikan Ummanya.

"Tidak sayang, Ayah benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan teman lama ayah, ya Calon mertua Oppa-mu itu. Ayo kita berangkat sebelum kau terlambat nanti".

Wendy mengangguk kemudian memasuki mobil, diikuti dengan Donghae.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini Kim Jongin! Kau membuat nama keluarga kita jadi tercemar, jika seperti ini lebih baik kau kembali ke london saja bersama kakekmu disana!". bentak Kim Minho. Ya setelah melihat video kekerasan yang dilakukan putranya itu, beserta fotonya bersama seorang wanita lagi.

"Minho, jika kau berani-berani melakukan itu, aku akan marah padamu! Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin, dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan salah satu temannya". Bela Yuri pada putranya itu.

"Kenapa kau terlalu membelanya, Yuri-ya!". Minho menghela napasnya, tangannya memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. "Untuk beberapa waktu ini, jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu padaku lagi Jongin. Aku benar – benar sakit kepala dengan semua ini! Aku harus segera membereskan kekacauan yang kau lakukan ini!". Setelah mengucapkan itu Minho berlalu dari ruang keluaga itu.

"Baiklah! Aku juga muak melihatmu tua bangka!". cibir Jongin.

"Sayang, kau tenangkan dirimu dulu untuk beberapa waktu ini. Sebentar lagikan perayaan ultah hotel Empire di Jeju, jadi kau pergi kesana saja untuk berlibur bersama sehun". Ucap Yuri. Jongin tersenyum mendengarkannya, Ummanya ini memang malaikat penyelamatnya.

.

.

.

"Kau harus ikut Lu, ini semua permintaan dari Sehu-". Kyungsoo segera menyikut lengan Baekhyun yang hampir keceplosan itu. luhan menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak bisa Baek, Soo. Kalian tahukan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan cafe ku ini lebih baik kalian saja yang kesana, aku yakin kalian lah yang sebenarnya butuh libur, terutama kau Baek".

"Cih kau ini memang tidak kompak dengan kami, padahal jika kesana semua gratis dari mulai pembayaran transportasi sampai pembayaran hotelnya. Kau tahukan jika hotel itu akan menjadi milik Sehun, jadi kami sebagai sahabatnya akan serba gratis disana dan kami ingin kau juga ikut". oceh Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya menggeleng kepalanya. "Baek, bukannya kau bertemu dengan calon suamimu hari ini?". Tanya Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Sial kau Baek, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku jika kau seserius ini?". Tanya Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Hehehe, maaf Kyung, padahal aku baru saja ingin memberitahukanmu. Tepatnya tadi aku bertemu dengannya, aku tak tahu jika dia mendatangi restoran keluargaku. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia itu benar-benar sangat Wow! Dia itu benar-benar tampan, tapi terlihat kaku... mungkin itu karena pertemuan pertama kami secara pribadi tanpa orang tua kami. Sebenarnya aku juga pernah bertemu beberapa kali, dia itu rekan kerjanya Sehun". Cerita Baekhyun dengan antusias.

"Huhu, rupanya diantara kami kau lah yang akan cepat berkeluarga Baek, selamat". Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun, diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Ya, aku akan mendoakan kalian agar kalian mendapatkan jodoh yang tepat!".

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalian pergilah, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku disini".

"Kau mengusir kami Lu?". Tanya Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Tapi jika kalian berada disini maka aku akan terus mengobrol dengan kalian, ayolah sebaiknya kalian pergi ketempat lainnya, salon misalnya".

"Wahh ide bagus, Ayo Kyung kita tinggalkan gadis pekerja keras ini!". Ajak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya cepat, demi apa pun itu dia tidak menyukai tempat salon itu. "Tidak mau Baek!".

Namun Baekhyun sudah menarik cepat tangannya keluar dari Cafe itu. luhan hanya menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah begitu turun dari mobil, Baekhyun langsung menyeretnya itu. "Kau mengatakan bahwa besok kau akan bertemu dengan Mommy-mu dan si Krystal itu, jadi kau harus cantik dibandingkan dia Kyung~". Oceh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya mengguman malas. Matanya seketika membulat saat mendapati Jo Hyun dan Krystal yang baru saja keluar dari tempat salon itu. 'Jadi mereka benar-benar sudah kembali dari Hawaii?'.

Jo Hyun sangat gembira ketika melihat Kyungsoo, sedangkan Krystal hanya memasang wajah juteknya itu. "Kyungie~ Bogoshipeo". Jo Hyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Nado Mommy". Kyungsoo ikut membalas pelukan itu sebelum akhirnya terlepas.

"Kau makin cantik sayang~". Puji Jo Hyun, matanya beralih pada sosok gadis yang ada disamping Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun-ssi? Apa kabar?". Sapanya ramah.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku Baik Imo".

"Syukurlah kalau begitu".

"Hai Eonnie! Lama sekali ya tidak berjumpa denganmu". Krystal ikut-ikut memeluk Kyungsoo, namun pelukan itu terasa menyakitkan. Sial gadis ini mencoba menyakitinya. Kyungsoo ikut memamerkan senyuman palsunya pada Krystal. Dia mengencang pelukannya sama seperti yang dilakukan Krystal padanya.

"Rupanya kau ingin ku jambak kembali rambutmu ya adik kecilku, awas saja kau akan kubotakkan!". Bisik Kyungsoo pada Krystal, namun dia tersenyum pada Jo Hyun.

"Kau pikir aku takut Eonnie ku sayang? Aku bukan adik kecilmu yang bisa kau tindas lagi, bahkan aku lebih tinggi darimu sekarang, dan aku adalah putri kesayangan Daddy". Balas Krystal sambil berbisik sinis. Tak lama kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukannya seraya saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hatinya, Krystal berkata seolah-olah dia sangat suka menindas Krystal, padahal Krystal lah yang selalu mencari gara-gara padanya.

"Mommy, sebentar lagi ada jadwal pemotretan, jadi kita harus bergerak cepat sekarang". Ujar Krystal pada Mommynya itu.

"Baiklah sayang. Nah Kyung sampai berjumpa besok ya~". Jo Hyun dan Krystal pun pergi setelah berpamit padanya.

"Kau lihat gadis itu benar-benar rubah yang licik!".

"Jangan dipikirkan Kyung, jika dia membuat ulah lagi padamu Jambak saja rambutnya hingga ia botak, aku akan mendukungmu melakukannya". Ucap Baekhyun dengan santai.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Baek. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu".

"Ihh, aku masih normal Kyung!".

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian... *acara makan siang Kyungsoo dgn keluarga ayahnya aku skip aja. Soalnya males nulisnya... wkwkwkwk*

 ** _Jeju island_**

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sehun yang telah menunggu kedatangannya di bandara. Kemudian saling menyapa dengan akrab, sebelum kemudian Sehun mengambil alih koper milik Jongin dan menaruhnya di bagasi mobil. Mereka pun segera menuju Hotel Empire yang terletak di wilayah tepi pantai. Sehun telah datang beberapa hari yang lalu kesini, dia datang dengan tujuan membantu Appa-nya mengurus Hotel raksasa itu. sedangkan Jongin Datang untuk berlibur kesini.

"Sepertinya kau sangat Sibuk?". Ucap Jongin. Sehun tersenyum sekilas, dia menatap lurus kedepan jalan. "Ya begitulah, kau tahukan _Cousin_ sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan ultah Hotel itu secara besar-besaran, jadi aku yang mengurus semuanya". Jelas Sehun.

"Wah sepertinya aku memang harus berguru padamu, mengatur sebagian di pusat perusahaan saja membuatku pusing".

"Aku memang gurumu sekarang, _Cousin_. Jadi berhentilah bermain-main, waktumu sekarang untuk mengendali King Corp bersamaku, dan itu semua demi masa depanmu bersama gadis yang akan menjadi istrimu kelak, Krystal. Dan saat kau sudah menikahinya nanti, aku yakin Tuan Do tidak segan-segan memberikan setengah saham dari perusahaan _G &TB Enterprisses_ itu padamu".

Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh, dia pusing memikirkan itu semua, menikah? Yang benar saja. "Apa si tiang listrik itu akan datang juga diperayaan nanti?".

"Tentu, bahkan aku memaksanya kesini jauh-jauh sebelum hari itu tiba, aku juga mengundang beberapa orang terdekat untuk berlibur disini".

"Si pendek park itu juga?". Sehun hanya mengangguk saja, yang dimaksud oleh Jongin adalah Park Wendy, adik dari Si tiang listrik a.k.a Park Chanyeol. Jongin memang hobi menyematkan nama julukan pada setiap orang.

"Lalu si microfon berjalan itu?".

"Maksudmu Baekhyun? Tentu saja, she is like my sibling, you know?".

Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang tidak Jongin sebutkan. Tentu saja Kyungsoo! Jongin memang tidak pernah mengenal Kyungsoo, karena dari sejak kecil Jongin sudah tinggal di London, dan saat ia kembali ke Korea -kurang lebih enam tahun yang lalu- Kyungsoo melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika.

.

.

.

"Sayang? Apa kau telah selesai berkemas? Baekki sudah menunggumu diluar". Yoona masuk kedalam kamar putrinya itu, dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menutup resleting koper berwarna biru itu. "Jadi, Mama tidak akan ikut denganku?".

"Tentu, tapi setelah pekerjaan Mama selesai, Mama janji saat menjelang hari perayaan itu Mama akan datang kesana".

"Orang tua Baekhyun juga berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersama Mama dulu disini".

Yoona tersenyum maklum, dia segera memeluk putrinya itu. "Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan Hunnie kan sayang? Dia pasti sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian disana. jyah, pergilah cepat". Yoona menarik Koper biru itu, di ikuti dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Hotel Empire

Jongin dan Sehun teah sampai disana, beberapa pegawai yang disana menyambut tuan-tuan mudanya itu. sedangkan sehun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada petugas vallet. Mereka (Para pegawai) membungkukkan kepala mereka sebentar. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya mendekati Jongin dan Sehun dengan tersenyum. "Selamat datang Tuan Kim Jongin, kami telah menyiapkan kamar suite VVIP untuk anda Tuan, mari ikut saya". Jongin hanya mengangguk perkataan laki-laki yang berstatus manajer hotel itu. "Kau duluan saja Cousin, nanti aku akan menyusulmu". Ucap sehun, sebelum kemudian dia pergi entah kemana. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, dia hanya ingin istirahat sekarang sebelum dia bersenang-senang. Semua terpana saat Jongin memasuki lobby hotel mewah itu, karena beberapa pegawai disana terus saja mengikutinya. Mereka berpikir bahwa Jongin adalah orang penting disana.

Sementara itu, sehun sedang menunggu seseorang di luar lobby sana, tak lama kemudian sebuah audy hitam berhenti didepannya itu. keluarlah sosok yang dia tunggu. Sehun tersenyum pada sosok itu. "Hy Chan!". Sapa Sehun kepada sosok yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Oh Hey Sehun!". Mereka saling bersapa akrab.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang kesini, mengingat kau adalah tuan sibuk".

"Tidak mungkin aku tak datang, kau yang mengundangku kemari".

Mereka sama-sama terkekeh pelan.

"Dimana Wendy?". Tanya Sehun saat melihat tidak ada Wendy disana.

"Oh, kau tahukan sekolahnya tidak bisa ditinggalkan, dia akan datang bersama Appaku menjelang perayaan Hotel ini nantinya. ah, apa si Jongin sudah ada disini?". Jelas Chanyeol, Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Jongin Juga baru tiba disini tadi, dan calon istrimu itu juga akan tiba sebentar lagi".

"Benarkan? Kau juga mengundangnya?".

"Hey jangan becanda, tentu saja aku mengundangnya, kau tahukan aku ini akrab dengannya".

"Ya sudah, apa kita akan berbicara terus memangnya kau tidak ingin menawariku masuk ke hotel raksasa ini?". Canda Chanyeol

"Tentu Dude, ayo kita bersenang-senang!". Sehun merangkul bahu Chanyeol memasuki hotel itu.

.

.

.

Yoona melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang akan memasuki mobil untuk pergi ke Jeju. Dia terus saja tersenyum saat mobil itu jauh dari pandangannya. Tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan panggilan masuk dari ponselnya itu. dilayar sana tertera nama, Tuan Park Donghae. Untuk sementara Yoona tertegun, sebelum akhirnya menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo Tuan Park?"

"Ah- Halo Yoona-ssi, apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Em tidak, memangnya ada apa?". Ya ampun, jantung Yoona berdebar seperti pertama kali dia jatuh cinta, sadarlah dia sudah memiliki seorang putri sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita bertemu di cafe biasa, ada sesuatu yang sangat-sangat penting yang ingin aku katakan".

"Em itu...".

"Apa kau keberatan Yoona?".

"Ah tidak Tuan, apa langsung sekarang saja?".

"Ya Yoona-ssi".

"Kalau begitu, saya akan bersiap-siap dulu sekarang, sampai jumpa".

Setelah sambungannya putus, Yoona mencoba mengatur napasnya yang berdebar begitu kuat. "Uhh Yoona, jika putrimu mengetahui hal ini, dia pasti akan tertawa mengejekmu!".

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo telah memasuki kamar hotel VVIP itu, mereka meminta pada Sehun untuk menyediakan satu kamar saja, karena mereka ingin sekamar berdua. Perjalanan yang begitu melelahkan membuat Kyungsoo langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur empuk itu. sedangkan Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu, pasti masalah pekerjaannya.

"Baek aku ingin tidur".

"Tapi nanti temani aku harus berenang oke!" . Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung tertidur.

"Ck, anak ini cepat sekali tertidur".

.

.

.

Sementara itu tiga laki-laki tampan itu menyibukkan dirinya di dalam tempat _Gym_ yang ada di hotel itu. disana ada beberapa wanita yang menatap mereka kelaparan. Salah satu seorang wanita disana memilih mendekati Sehun yang ada disana. namun Sehun agak risih dan terganggu.

Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihat penolakan mentah-mentah Sehun pada wanita itu. "Kupikir dia akan selalu seperti itu". ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu anti dengan wanita, apa dia masih normal?". Kali ini Jongin yang berucap.

"Ayolah Jongin, sepupumu itu adalah sosok yang berkomitmen, dia akan mendekati wanita yang benar-benar akan dijadikan pendamping hidupnya".

"Wanita di cafe itu?". tanya Jongin.

"Kau tahu?".

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Lalu dirimu sendiri, apa kau telah benar-benar serius dengan si microfon berjalan itu?".

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Dia menarik dan juga... cerewet. Aku suka wanita yang hyper aktif seperti itu".

"Aku bisa mencium bau kasmaran disini".

"Benarkah? Tapi aku hanya mencium bau masam saja disini". Canda Chanyeol. Mereka berdua terkekeh. Sedangkan Sehun telah pergi dari ruangan itu, tanpa pamit pada Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Apa Krystal juga datang kesini? Mana dia?".

"Yang benar saja, jadwalnya terlalu padat dan aku bersyukur dengan hal itu".

"Kenapa seperti itu?".

"Karena aku tidak bisa berdekatan dengan wanita lain jika dia selalu saja menempel padaku".

"Ayolah Jongin, sudah saatnya kau berhenti main-main, toh dia akan menjadi istrimu nantinya".

Jongin memutarkan matanya malas. "Kau adalah orang keempat yang mengatakan itu setelah Appa, Umma dan Sehun".

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti, mereka sekarang sudah memakai _bikini_ , tujuan mereka adalah berenang di kolam renang besar itu untuk hari ini, karena mungkin besok mereka akan kepantai.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya kekursi santai itu, ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan handuk panjang berwarna merah itu. sedangkan Baekhyun telah berenang didalam sana. Tidak banyak orang lagi disana karena hampir menjelang sore. Seorang _waitress_ menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menanyakan pesanan. Saat selesai memesannya waitress itu langsung pergi dari hadapannya. Pandangan Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan pria tinggi yang berdiri ditepian kolam renang itu. siapa pria itu?

"Sedang melihat apa Nona". Kyungsoo kaget dengan sosok yang tanpa disadarinya itu duduk dikursi sampingnya. Tunggu. Pria itu lagi?

"Kau lagi?". Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, kenapa selalu saja bertemu dengan pria yang bernama Kai itu.

"Well seperti untuk beberapa hari ini kita akan selalu bertemu Nona". Ucap Kai dengan menyeringai.

"Kau tahu setiap kali bertemu denganmu membuat moodku jadi buruk". Kyungsoo melipatkan kedua tangannya itu.

"Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, aku Kai siapa nama mu nona burung hantu". Kai mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menerimanya. "Aku Kyungsoo, buruk sekali bertemu denganmu". Setelah perkenalan itu ia langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Apa kau sendirian disini?".

"Kenapa kau tanya-tanya hah?". Ucap Kyungsoo kesal, dari tadi dia menoleh kepalanya kearah lain, jujur jika melihat Kai maka dia akan langsung terpesona.

"Ya kali saja aku bisa menemanimu".

"Nope!".

"Kau ini angkuh sekali nona Kyung-Kyung". Setelah mengucapkannya Kai berdiri dan membuka kaos hitam yang dipakainya tadi, Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar, tubuh atletis kecoklatan milik Kai benar-benar seksi. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo meraba-rabanya (?) .

"Mau berenang bersamaku, Kyung-kyung". Aneh baru sekarang Kyungsoo sadar dengan panggilan laki-laki itu padanya, tapi biarlah Kyungsoo suka mendengarnya.

"Ti-tidak". Jawab Kyungsoo dengan gugup sekaligus takut.

"Kenapa?". Tanya Kai dengan bingung, gadis itu terlihat ketakutan saat ia mengajak berenang bersama.

"K-kau saja". Setelah itu waitress datang dengan membawa pesanan Kyungsoo, lalu tatapan itu menoleh pada Kai. "Tuan muda Kim? Ada yang ingin anda pesankan?". Tanyanya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih".

Tuan muda Kim? Sebenarnya siapa pria ini?. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kau takut padaku? Ayolah aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu. Kau lihat disana, temanku sedang bersama kekasihnya, jadi aku juga akan mengajakmu dari pada kau duduk disini". Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, disana Baekhyun sedang berenang sambil bercanda dengan laki-laki yang berbicara dengannya tadi. Laki-laki disana itu kekasihnya Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan padanya, bukannya Baekhyun sudah memiliki calon suami? oh atau mungkin itu adalah calon suaminya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak takut padamu, hanya saja... aku tidak bisa berenang". Bisik Kyungsoo diakhir ucapannya, namun masih didengar oleh Kai. "Oh jadi kau tidak bisa berenang? Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau bisa melihatku berenang, jangan lupa teguk ludahmu dengan benar ya". Goda Jongin sebelum menyemburkan tubuhnya kekolam renang itu.

"Apa-apaan laki-laki itu? percaya diri sekali".

"Kyungsoo!". Panggil Sehun sambil menghampirinya itu.

"Oh hai". Sapa Kyungsoo, kemudian dia melihat wajah murung Sehun.

"Kenapa kau terlihat murung?".

"Ini semua karena kalian berdua, Kau dan Baek tidak bisa membujuknya kesini".

"Ayolah Hunnie, aku kan sudah mengatakan jika Luhan sangat sibuk, dia bahkan langsung menolaknya. Kau bersabar saja, aku dan Baekhyun akan membuatmu semakin dekat dengannya tapi tidak kali ini".

"Ya lah, terserah kalian saja...".

"Sehun, kau kenal pria hitam itu?".

Sehun menoleh kearah Kai yang sedang berbicang dengan dua wanita berbikini di tepi kolam renang. "Bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu? Oh mungkin kau sudah melupakannya. Dia itu sepupuku, kau ingat aku pernah mengatakannya padamu malam itu, dia sepupuku dari london itu. namanya Kim Jongin".

"Kim Jongin? Lalu Kai itu...".

"Itu namanya saat ia berada di klub malam, Kyungsoo. Dan kau bertemu dengannya di club malam itu".

"Dia terlihat seperti seorang player". Ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus menatap Jongin. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi campur aduk seperti ini.

"Ya seperti itulah, jadi jangan terlalu dekat dengannya sebelum kau berbaring pasrah dibawahnya".

"Bicaramu Kim Sehun!".

.

.

.

 ** _Next day..._**

 _"Jongie kau ada dimana?"._ Suara itu benar-benar membuat Jongin muak, bagaimana bisa Jongin bisa bertunangan dengan gadis manja dan centil ini?

"Aku sedang berada di Jeju". Jawab Jongin dengan malas

 _"Apa? Di Jeju? Jongie, kau berusaha menghindariku ya?"._

 _'iya memang'_ / "Tidak sayang". Memang hati dan mulut Jongin tidak sejalan. Benar-benar _hypocrite!_

 _"Kapan kau akan mengakuinya, dan kau belum menjelaskan perihal dua wanita yang bersamamu itu, sekarang kau mencoba kabur ke Jeju?"._ Omel –sang kekasih-Krystal, Jongin benar-benar muak sekarang.

"Sayang, kau tahu banyak sekali beban yang menimpaku kali ini, kuharap kau mengerti". Jongin berucap dengan nada memelas.

 _"Ohh Jongie jangan berkata seperti itu, maafkan aku jika aku terlalu memaksakan semuanya. Sepertinya saat jadwal liburku akan kuperpanjang nanti, aku juga akan kesana, aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu Jongie"._

 _'What the F*ck'/_ "Kau akan datang kesini?". Jongin sungguh tidak rela, ayolah Jongin kesini ingin bersenang-senang bukannya ditempeli oleh Krystal kemana-mana.

 _"Iya Jongie? Ada masalah?"._

 _'Tentu'/_ "Anni, tidak sayang. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya, sepertinya Sehun sudah menungguku di lobby sana".

 _"Baiklah sayang sampai jumpa, aku mencintaimu"._

"Aku – _tidak mencintaimu_ \- juga". Jongin memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"Cih Itu artinya aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang, jika bukan karena orang tuaku mana mungkin aku mau dengan gadis manja seperti dia".

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun muncul dari balik pintu itu. "Cousin! Kau ini lama sekali, seperti seorang gadis saja".

Jongin berdecak pelan. "Tadi Krystal menghubungiku".

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Ya sudah ayo! Kita juga akan menjemput Kyungsoo, karena Baekhyun sudah pergi duluan kesana bersama Chanyeol".

"Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"kau juga mengundangnya kesini? Sebenarnya seberapa dekat kalian hah?". Tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ya sedekat aku dengan Baekhyun, kenapa cousin? Biasanya kau tidak akan bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti ini".

"Tentu saja hal penting. Dia manis".

Sehun terbelalak. "Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya Jongin, dia bukan seperti jalang-jalangmu itu!".

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan, ayo kita jemput dia bersama-sama". Kali ini Jongin sangat antusias. Sehun hanya menatapnya malas.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Jongin tepat didepan pintu kamar hotel 1403 itu, dia mengetuk pintunya. "Kyung, apa kau sudah siap?". Tanya Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis -Kyungsoo- yang dibaluti dress biru laut selutut beserta blazer hitam, rambutnya digerai begitu saja. Kyungsoo menatap dua pria didepannya yang terpana padanya, membuatnya jadi salah tingkah. "Hei". Sapa Kyungsoo.

"Kyung? Kapan kau jadi cantik seperti ini?". Tanya Sehun membuat Kyungsoo mencebik kesal. Memangnya dulu dia tidak cantik apa? Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyungsoo

"Kyung kau pasti sudah mengenalnya kan? Dia sepupuku". Ucap Sehun.

"Tentu aku mengenal si hitam ini!".

"Wow mulutmu pedas rupanya, burung hantu!". Balas Jongin tak terima. Ayolah kulitnya ini eksotis, dan seksi. Tapi gadis didepannya ini berujar seolah kulitnya itu hitam.

"Sudahlah, kau mau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggu kita lebih lama lagi?".

Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam lift bersama, hingga sampai loby utama Sehun pamit setelah berbicara melalu ponselnya, sepertinya ada hal kecil yang harus ditanganinya. _'Kyung, kau pergi dengan Jongin saja ya nanti aku akan menyusul. Jangan takut padanya, jika dia berani macam-macam tendang saja selangkangannya'._ Begitulah kata Sehun. Jongin mencebik kesal. Apa dia segitu cabulnya dimata Sehun?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu nanti kau akan terpesona padaku". Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo memberengut kesal. "Memang kenapa jika aku menatapmu? Aku ini sedang berjaga-jaga seperti kata sehun".

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?". tanya Jongin heran.

"Iya, terutama wajahmu yang sangat mendukung itu".

"Wajahku ini tampan dan Seksi KyungKyung".

"Ck Kau ini". Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat untuk menjauhi Jongin, namun sialnya dia malah tergelincir. Kyungsoo memang jarang menggunakan highheel. Jongin segera memegang tangan Kyungsoo. "Lihat kau benar-benar ceroboh sekali". Cibir Jongin. Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria bule turun dari mobil mewahnya itu, dia memakai tuksedo resminya dan langsung memasuki hotel itu. dia mendapatkan undangan resepsi pernikahan dari salah satu patnernya di hotel raksasa ini.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun sampai ke pesta resepsi pernikahan yang dilangsungkan di tepi dermaga itu. disana sudah dihias dengan cantik dan feminim. Kyungsoo terpana melihatnya. Tamu undangan pun sudah mulai berdatangan.

"Dimana Baekhyun?".

"Dia ada disana, Kau ingin menganggu pendekatannya dengan kekasihnya itu?". Tunjuk Jongin. Benar juga dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. "Ayo!". Ajak Jongin, dia segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Disana Kyungsoo merasa diacuhkan, karena Jongin sedang berbicara dengan beberapa pria disana. kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk mengatasi kebosanannya. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat ketika melihat sosok pria bule yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Selamat datang Mr. Daniel". Sapa seseorang disana. pandangan sosok pria bule itu beralih pada Kyungsoo. Mr. Daniel itu mengerutkan keningnya seolah pernah melihat Kyungsoo, dia bahkan mengacuhkan pembicaraan orang didepannya itu.

"Kai! Kai". Kyungsoo menguncangkan bahu Jongin yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Apa?". Tanya Jongin.

"Lihat pria itu?". Kyungsoo memperlihatkan pria bule yang menuju arah mereka. Ya itu adalah pria bule yang dibar waktu itu. mata Jongin terbelalak. _'ayolah jangan sekarang!'_.

Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya pergi dari sana. Pria bule dan beberapa rekannya disana langsung mengejar Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kai! Mereka mengejar kita!". Teriak Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung membawanya ketepian dermaga itu, disana ada sebuah _boat karet_ kecil. Tak ada pilihan lain Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera melompat kedalam boat itu, lalu menyalakan mesin pada boat itu.

Boat karet yang mereka naiki itu membawa mereka jauh dari dermaga. "Apa mereka masih akan mengejar kita?". Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Jika mereka punya insang, mereka pasti mengejar kita".

Sebenarnya Jongin tak tahu arah mana dia membawa boat karet ini. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan menyadari jika mereka telah –sangat- jauh dari dermaga itu. tiba-tiba boat itu berhenti dengan sendirinya, membuat beberapa gelombang air laut masuk kedalamnya. "Sial, kenapa mesinnya mati!". Gerutu Jongin. "Kenapa?". Kyungsoo makin panik. Ayolah jangan sampai mereka mati karena tenggelam. Andaikan Kyungsoo dapat menghubungi seseorang. Tapi tas kecilnya sudah tertinggal dimeja saat mereka melarikan diri.

Jongin mengambil ponsel miliknya dari kantong celananya. Dia mencoba menghubungi Sehun, namun nihil hanya suara operator yang didengarnya. Jongin menghubungi Sehun berulang-ulang. Entahlah, karena dia merasa hanya Sehun yang dapat membantunya disini.

"Yak kau lama sekali, sini biar aku yang hubungi". Terjadilah aksi tarik menarik ponsel Jongin, hingga ponsel itu terlempar kedalam laut sana.

"YAK KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN!". Bentak Jongin. Kyungsoo ternganga lebar. "Maaf". Guman Kyungsoo pelan.

"Lihat! sekarang bagaimana hah! Apa kita akan menunggu hiu datang memangsa?". Nada Jongin sekarang mulai rendah. Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan dan terisak tangis. "Huaa, aku belum mau mati! Aku masih ingin hidup. Galeriku saja belum kubuka. Aku juga belum memeluk Mama. Huaaa, ini semua karenamu, kenapa aku selalu saja bernasib sial hah!".

"Kau menyalahkanku? Ini semua juga karenamu, kau membuat ponselku terlempar kelaut sana".

Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Kai disana apa?". Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. "Kai disana apa? Seperti sesuatu itu makin mendekati kita!".

"Tidak bodoh! Kita yang menuju kearah sana". jawab Jongin, ya gelombang yang membawa mereka pada sesuatu itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dipesta sana. "Hei lihat siapa yang kubawa". Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya kebelakang diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Wendy?!". Ucap calon pasangan itu bersamaan.

"Hel, Unnie, Oppa!". Balasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini tidak mengatakan pada Oppa". Chanyeol segera bangkit dan memeluk adiknya itu. "Kejutan Oppa!". Ucap Wendy.

"Baek, Chan, apa kalian melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo?". Tanya Sehun. Sekarang mereka duduk berempat di meja itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kami tidak melihatnya".

Raut wajah Sehun langsung merubah cemas. "Kenapa Hunnie?". Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku menyuruh Jongin dan Kyungsoo duluan kesini. Jongin menghubungi 4 kali tadi, tapi karena aku mau menjemput Wendy, aku meninggalkan ponselku diruang kerja". Jelas Sehun.

"Ya ampun, Sehun! Kau tahu jika sepupumu itu mesum, bagaimana kal-".

"Sudah Baek, jangan berpikir macam-macam". Ucap Chanyeol.

"Jika siang ini mereka tidak kembali, kita akan mencari mereka". Putus Sehun.

 _'sebenarnya dimana kalian berada?'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tubuh Kyungsoo menggigil hebat karena dressnya sudah basah ditambah lagi angin laut yang membelai tubuhnya itu. dan ini semua karena Jongin yang memaksanya berenang hingga sampai kesebuah kapal kecil miliki nelayan –yang juga rusak-.

"Ini! Aku menemukannya, pakailah aku tahu kau kedinginan". Kyungsoo menatap kearah baju kemeja beserta celana kebesaran di tangan Jongin. Jongin sendiri telah memakai baju –yang entah milik siapa- baju itu seperti milik orang yang bertubuh gemuk, terlihat sangat longgar dipakai oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"Bukan waktunya tertawa, kita harus memikirkan cara agar bisa kembali kedaratan".

"Apa disini benar-benar tidak ada orang selain kita?".

" kurasa nelayan disini juga sudah mendapat bantuan dari kapal lainnya".

Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang ada di kapal kecil itu dan segera berganti baju.

.

.

.

Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Wendy telah kembali dari dermaga dan memasuki lobby itu, pikiran mereka mencemaskan keadaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung terlihat. Padahal ini sudah sore.

"Sehun!". Panggil gadis yang duduk di sofa lobby hotel.

Mereka berempat saling memandang satu sama lain seolah-olah mengatakan. _'kenapa dia ada disini?'._

"Krystal?".

Gadis yang dipanggil Krystal itu segera mendekati mereka. "Hai semua!". Sapanya dengan nada centilnya.

"Krystal? Kapan kau sampai disini?".

"Baru tadi. Kau tahu pegawai-pegawai disini menyebalkan, dia tidak percaya aku kenalan mu Sehun". rajuk Krystal. Mereka semua hanya menatapnya malas, terutama Wendy. Dia yang paling muda saja tidak seperti itu.

"Ya sudah maafkan mereka". Lalu Sehun menyuruh petugas disana untuk membawa koper-koper besar milik Krystal.

"Chan, Baek, Wan, kalian duluan saja ya, aku akan mengantar Krystal ke suite nya". Mereka hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Ayo Krystal!".

"Sehun, Jongie dimana kenapa dia susah sekali dihubungi?".

"Aku juga tidak tahu dia ada dimana".

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?".

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh orang-orangku mencari mereka".

"mereka? Maksudmu Jongin bersama seseorang?". Selidik Krystal.

"Eh- bukan maksudku selain Jongin, ada juga orang yang hilang".

Krystal mengangguk pelan. "Oh ya Sehun, aku ingin kamarku dekat dengan Jongie ya!".

Sehun hanya mengguman malas saja.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengunyah dengan buru-buru roti itu, dia benar-benar sangat lapar mengingat hari sudah mulai gelap. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?". Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin, yang sedang menyesap kopi.

"aku menemukannya di lemari penyimpan makanan didalam sana, kau tahu seperti mereka baru saja meninggalkan kapal ini. Semua barang masih lengkap disini".

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi jika tidak ada yang menemukan kita bagaimana, kita tak mungkinkan punya makanan lagi kedepannya?". Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Maka aku akan memakanmu". Jawab Jongin santai.

"Ishhh, kanibal!".

"Aku mengantuk!". Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan kapal itu disusul Jongin

"Disana ada kasur lipat, dan aku akan tidur disana. dan kau tidur di sini". Tunjuk Jongin pada sebuah bangku panjang disana.

"Kau ini bersikap manis sedikit pada kenapa? Kau mau menyuruhku tidur ditempat keras seperti ini?". Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah, mana mungkin aku tidur disana, lagipula bangku itu cocok dengan tubuhmu yang mungil itu". pandangan mesum Jongin menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbalut kemeja putih transparan. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Mesum!".

Jongin membuka lemari yang ada disana, lalu mengambil sebuah selimut. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah berusaha untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya di bangku itu. "Ini untukmu". Jongin memberikan selimut itu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam untuk sesaat. "Ambillah!". Seru Jongin, Kyungsoo segera mengambil selimut itu. "Terima kasih".

"Emm!". Jongin segera menidurinya diatas kasur lipat itu.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana?". Tanya Baekhyun cemas pada Sehun yang baru saja menelpon orang suruhannya itu. dengan kesal Sehun menggeleng kepalanya. "Masih belum ada kabar kemana mereka berdua pergi".

"Hei semua!". Krystal menghampiri mereka yang duduk digazebo dekat kolam renang itu. mata mereka berempat melongo melihat penampilan Krystal yang memakai gaun malam berwarna hitam -yang cetar membahana itu-. krystal langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun dan berhadapan dengan wendy, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

"Sehun, apa Jongin sudah kembali?".

Sehun menggeleng pelan, membuat Krystal memekik panik. "Bagaimana bisa?".

"Aku akan menghubungi Imo". Ucap Baekhyun.

"Jangan Baek, kau akan membuatnya panik nantinya. Aku akan berusaha lagi, salah satu pegawai hotel mengatakan bahwa dia melihat mereka datang ke resepsi itu. tapi setelahnya menghilang". Tutur Sehun.

"Kau tenang Baek, mereka pasti baik-baik saja". Chanyeol mengusap pelan bahu Baekhyun. Seorang laki-laki menghampiri mereka. "Maaf Tuan Sehun, saya menemukan ini di tempat resepsi itu". laki-laki itu menyerahkan tas kecil milik Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Firasat buruk mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Chan, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang!". Sehun dan Chanyeol segera pergi dari sana meninggal tiga gadis. "Unnie, percayakan semuanya pada Sehun dan chan Oppa, mereka pasti bisa menemukannya". Wendy ikut menenangkan Baekhyun. Krystal mendudukan dirinya di samping dua gadis itu. "Unnie, Memangnya siapa yang hilang bersama Jongin?". Tanya Krystal dan itu membuat Baekhyun menangis dengan histeris. "Huaaa... aku sudah berjanji pada Imo untuk menjaganya, dan sekarang apa? Aku menginkarinya Huaaaa".

Krystal menutup telinganya mendengar jeritan keras dari Baekhyun. Sementara itu Wendy berusaha menenangkan calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Apa ada masalah?". Tanya seorang waitress.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau boleh pergi". Ucap Krystal dengan wajah juteknya itu, dia jadi ikut-ikutan menenangkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 ** _Pagi harinya_**

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Jongin saat ia membuka mata adalah seorang gadis cantik yang terlelap disampingnya, tepat diatas bangku panjang itu. entah sadar sadar atau tidak, bibir tebal milik Jongin mengembangkan senyuman. Dalam hatinya dia juga kasihan melihat gadis itu, pasti gadis itu akan mengeluh jika badannya pegal-pegal.

Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya itu, lalu membungkukkan badannya didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertidur dengan telungkup, dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal tidurnya. Rambut panjangnya yang indah tergerai menyeluruh hampir menutupi wajahnya itu. jongin menyingkirkan helaian rambut itu, agar bisa melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya saat menyadari seseorang yang tengah menatapnya. Saat matanya terbuka sempurna, Kyungsoo memekik pelan dan segera terduduk diatas bangku itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Jangan memanfaatkan keadaan hanya karena kita berdua disini. Kau pikir aku gadis yang lemah hah, jika aku mau, aku bisa melemparkanmu ke laut sana agar hiu memakanmu!". Omel Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya diam menatapnya. Gadis ini benar-benar cerewet, seperti baekhyun saja.

.

.

.

Sementara itu empat orang namja asing -yang datang dengan boat kecil- memasuki kapal kecil itu. dua namja itu merupakan nelayan yang merupakan pemilik perahu itu. mereka bahkan membawa dua orang ahli mekanik mesin untuk memperbaiki perahunya itu. "Bos! Sepertinya ada penyusup dikapal kita". Ucap namja -dengan tubuh kurus itu- saat melihat dua cangkir yang ada disana, terakhir mereka meninggalkan kapal ini, mereka ingat bahwa telah menyimpan semua barang-barangnya.

"Apa mungkin mereka pencuri?". Namja paruh baya yang dipanggil bos itu segera mengeluarkan pistolnya dari kantong celananya itu. "Ayo mari kita lihat!". namja paruh baya itu segera mendekati ruangan kapal, ia memberikan aba-aba kepada orang dibelakangnya itu sebelum kakinya menendang kasar pintu itu.

"Ahhh!". Teriak dua makhluk disana, alias Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berteriak seolah-olah sedang tertangkap basah berbuat yang iya-iya.

"Angkat tangan kalian!". Seru namja paruh baya itu sambil menodongkan pistolnya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengangkat kedua tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa berada didalam kapalku?". Tanyanya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo meneguk ludah mereka kasar. "Ka-kami hanya...".

"Kami tersesat". Jawab Jongin memotong kalimat Kyungsoo.

Namja paruh baya itu menatap bingung keduanya, sebelum kemudian menatap namja kurus disampingnya itu.

"I-iya dan kami terdampar disini". Sambung Kyungsoo, diangguki oleh Jongin.

"Bos, aku rasa mereka memang perompak laut, siapa tahu nanti rekan-rekan mereka menyusul mereka kesini". Ucap namja kurus itu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak! Kami memang benar-benar terdampar disini, kami anak-anak baik". kata Jongin.

 **"Berdiri dan letakkan tangan kalian kebelakang punggung!".**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku harap part ini kalian semua suka...**

 **mohon reviewnya ya, itu akan membuat author semnagat nulisnya...**

 **bye2~ di chapter depan semuanya..**

 **muach :*)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chapter_

 _"Ahhh!". Teriak dua makhluk disana, alias Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berteriak seolah-olah sedang tertangkap basah berbuat yang iya-iya._

 _"Angkat tangan kalian!". Seru namja paruh baya itu sambil menodongkan pistolnya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengangkat kedua tangan mereka masing-masing._

 _"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa berada didalam kapalku?". Tanyanya._

 _Jongin dan Kyungsoo meneguk ludah mereka kasar. "Ka-kami hanya..."._

 _"Kami tersesat". Jawab Jongin memotong kalimat Kyungsoo._

 _Namja paruh baya itu menatap bingung keduanya, sebelum kemudian menatap namja kurus disampingnya itu._

 _"I-iya dan kami tertidur disini". Sambung Kyungsoo, diangguki oleh Jongin._

 _"Bos, aku rasa memang perompak laut, siapa tahu nanti rekan-rekan mereka menyusul mereka kesini". Ucap namja kurus itu. jongin dan Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak! Kami memang benar-benar tersesat._

 _"Berdiri dan letakkan tangan kalian kebelakang punggung!"._

* * *

 **Tittle : Dating With My Sister's Fiance**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast : Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Krystal, Park Chanyeol, etc.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family.**

 **Warning Typo**

 **Please support this ff with your review.**

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, dengan malas Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan itu. mata Baekhyun pun membengkak akibat menangis, itu karena Kyungsoo belum juga ditemui.

"Halo Baekki selamat pagi!". Sapa sosok yang familiar itu. baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan memekik pelan.

"Imo?".

"Ya sayang, ini Imo. Kyungsoo dimana? Dari kemarin dia tidak satupun menjawab panggilan dari Imo". Ya itu adalah Yoona yang sedang mencemaskan keadaan putrinya.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan. "I-itu ponsel Kyungsoo tidak di charge sejak kemarin, Imo".

"Oh benarkah itu? lalu dimana sekarang Kyungsoo? Imo ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar".

"Em, Kyungsoo tidak bisa ditemui sekarang, Imo".

"Kenapa Baekki?".

"Anni, Kyungsoo sedang... sedang eh ada di kamar mandi Imo. Imo tahukan jika dia mandi maka akan lama selesainya".

Terdengar suara kekehan Yoona disana. "Ya kau benar Baekki, katakan pada Kyungsoo untuk menghubungi Mamanya yang sudah sangat merindukannya".

"Baik Imo".

"Baiklah Imo akan memutuskan panggilannya, kau dan Kyungsoo bersenang-senanglah disana".

"Tentu Imo". Panggilan pun terputus. Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang besar itu, lalu melompat-lompat tidak jelas. "Kyung, sebenarnya kau ada dimana?". Resahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Jo Hyun turun dari mobil mewah mereka setelah supir membukakan pintu mobilnya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di taman kota. Dimana disana ada banyak orang yang sedang berjoging dipagi hari. "Kau merasakannya sayang? Disini begitu asri dan segar. Kita harus datang kesini di setiap hari libur. Dari pada kau menghabiskan waktumu berkutat didepan komputermu itu". kata Jo Hyun.

"Ya ya, aku mendapatkan bimbingan dari guru senam pagi ini". Canda Kyuhnyun.

"Ayo sayang". Setelah mengatakan itu Jo Hyun langsung berjoging meninggalkan suaminya ditempat.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun masih mencoba sampai kepada istrinya itu, namun dia mendadak ngos-ngosan. Dia meraba dada kirinya yang berdetak tidak karuan. "Sa-sayang!". Lirihnya pelan. Dia ini sudah tidak muda lagi, tentu sebentar Joging saja pasti sudah merasa kelelahan.

Jo Hyun mendengar panggilan dari suaminya itu, lalu menoleh kebelakang. Saat itu dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berlutut sembari memegang dada kirinya itu. "Sayang?" dengan panik Jo Hyun menghampiri sang suami. "Sayang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Tanyanya dengan cemas sembari membantu Kyuhnyun berdiri. Dia sangat mencemaskan suaminya ini mengingat Kyuhyun mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Sayang lebih baik kita pulang saja ya". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih, dan dengan cepat Jo Hyun mengangguk lalu memapah suaminya mendekati mobil mereka.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap demarga yang sudah dekat dengan mereka, disana juga banyak kapal-kapal nelayan yang singgah. By the way, mereka seperti tawanan yang diikat. Saat kapal itu berhenti pada tempatnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap satu sama lain. "Kurasa sekarang mereka akan memanggil polisi". Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya berat.

"Jo Kyung! Panggilkan pihak keamanannya!". Seru Namja bertubuh gemuk itu.

"Baik Bos".

"Dan kalian diamlah disini, jangan coba-coba kabur!". Keempat namja itu langsung turun dari kapal. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang Namja bertubuh kekar. Kyungsoo ngeri menatapnya itu. "Sebenarnya siapa kalian?".

"Kau tahu Hotel Empire? Kami berasal dari sana. Kami hanya terdampar dikapal kecil ini setelah mesin boat karet yang kami naiki mati mendadak dilaut sana". Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk, seolah membenarkannya.

"Oh jadi kalian tamu disana? baiklah, setelah ini kalian bisa langsung pergi dari sini". Namja itu langsung menghampiri pemilik kapal yang ada ditepian dermaga. Namja itu seperti menjelaskan apa yang disampaikan oleh Jongin tadi. Namja pemilik kapal itu mendekati mereka kembali, lalu melepaskan ikatan erat dikedua tangan dan kaki mereka mereka.

"Terimakasih!". Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Emm pergilah!

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar dari wilayah pelabuhan itu setelah memakai kembali pakaian milik mereka. mereka berdua melangkah tanpa arah dan tujuan. "Aku lapar!". Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya yang sejak kemarin hanya memakan roti tawar saja. Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sebentar. Jongin mengambil dompet dari kantong celananya. "Aku tidak tahu apa ini berfungsi atau tidak". Ujar Jongin memperlihat beberapa Credits Card didalamnya. "Ck, jika kau mengisinya dengan uang pasti itu akan berguna bodoh". Omel Kyungsoo.

"Ya, seandainya si tua bangka itu tidak memblokirnya. Ayo!".

"Kemana?".

"Mengisi perut, apa lagi?". Kyungsoo segera

"Kau bilang itu sdah diblokir darimana kita mendapatkan makanan hah?".

"Aku masih punya beberapa uang tunai, kau tenang saja".

.

.

.

"Sayang kau tak apa?". Tanya Donghae pada wanita yang sudah beberapa hari ini telah resmi menjalin hubungan dengannya. Ya wanita itu adalah Im Yoona.

Yoona hanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Sayang?". Donghae menyentuh pundak milik Yoona membuatnya tersentak. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak hanya saja putriku belum juga mengabariku. Dan itu membuatku cemas".

"Benarkah? Apa dia baik-baik saja?".

Yoona mengangguk pelan. "Dia baik-baik saja disana".

Donghae tersenyum. "Sayang, kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja. Dia pasti tengah larut-larutnya dalam kesenangan di sana. Putra dan putriku juga ada disana, mengingat calon menantuku itu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, ya semoga saja anak-anak kita bisa seakrab mungkin. Karena mereka akan menjadi saudara suatu saat nanti".

Mendengar itu membuat Yoona tertawa pelan. "Apa mungkin mereka akan menerima hubungan kita ini? Tapi kurasa Kyungsoo bisa, bagaimana dengan putra-putrimu itu? mereka hanya mengenalku sebagai pengacara yang menggugat perceraian kalian".

"Tidak sayang, aku yakin mereka pasti akan menerimamu. dan mereka pasti akan sangat senang jika memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai saudari mereka". Ucap Donghae kemudian mengecup telapak tangan Yoona.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah restoran kecil yang unik, disana terdapat desain ranting dengan bunga-bunga sebagai atapnya. Mereka berdua memilih untuk duduk di pojok samping, memperlihatkan pemandangan indah pantai yang tak jauh dari sana. Seorang pramusaji menghampiri mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan, saat sudah memesannya mereka menunggu pesanan itu datang. Jongin mulai risih saat mendengar tangisan bayi pengunjung yang ada disana. "Yak, anak itu berisik sekali, mengganggu ketenanganku saja!". Omel Jongin.

"Ck, kau juga akan mempunyai anak nanti, apa kau juga akan berkata seperti itu pada anakmu?". Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan punya anak, karena aku tidak akan menikah".

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan malas. "Oh benarkah? Kau tak lihat? anak itu kepanasan disini, kasihan sekali". Ujar Kyungsoo sembari menatap bayi yang menangis itu, padahal orang tuanya berusaha menenangkannya. Kyungsoo menghampiri bayi itu. "Oh anak manis kenapa kau menangis huh?". Kyungsoo langsung mengendong bayi itu setelah orang tuanya menyerahkannya dengan tidak sungkan.

Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan bayi itu. "Kau lihat disana? dia itu namja yang menyebalkan, _dan sepertinya aku menyukainya_ ". Bisik Kyungsoo diakhir ucapannya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatapnya datar. bayi itu pun dengan cepat menghentikan tangisannya. Kyungsoo menyerahkan kembali pada orang tua si bayi itu. "Oh terimakasi Nak, aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai ibunya".

"Oh sama-sama". Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendudukan kembali dirinya ditempat sebelumnya

"bagaimana bisa kau menenangkan bayi itu?". tanya Jongin dengan tertegun. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum bangga. Pesanan mereka pun datang.

Saat sedang menikmati makanan itu, seorang kakek-kakek menghampiri mereka. "Nak, bisakah kau memotretku dengan istriku disana?". tanya Kakek itu pada Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin engan melakukannya, karena perutnya perlu diisi, namun Kyungsoo memaksanya dengan pelototan mata bulatnya itu. 'Ck dasar burung hantu!'.

Jongin menerima kamera jadul dari kakek itu, dia langsung memotret keduanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sepasang suami istri yang sudah termakan usia itu. mereka tampak sangat bahagia, andaikan saja nanti Kyungsoo juga akan seperti itu dengan pasangannya kelak.

"Terima kasih Nak!". Ucap Kakek itu. kakek dan istrinya itu duduk tak jauh dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Sama-sama Tuan!". Balas Jongin dengan tersenyum.

"Woah, apa kalian pasangan yang sedang berbulan madu disini?". Tanya Kakek itu, membuat keduanya membeku.

Saat jongin hendak membantah, istri sang kakek berucap duluan. "Mereka pasangan muda yang terlihat bahagia, semoga tuhan memberkati pernikahan kalian Nak".

"Semoga kalian juga akan memiliki bayi yang lucu seperti putri kecil kami ini". Ucap ibu si bayi tadi. Keduanya terlihat salah tingkah dengan harapan-harapan orang-orang disana.

"Ya sepertinya kami akan segera memiliki bayi dalam pernikahan kami". Ucap Jongin dengan geli. Kyungsoo mendelik kearahnya.

"Oh benarkah?".

"Ya, dia sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini". Ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya kesal. "Lihar-lihat! kurasa dia akan merajuk pada ku nantinya". Sambung Jongin. Membuat orang-orang pengunjung itu tertawa. Kyungsoo merasa sangat malu dibuatnya.

"Dan kau benar-benar suami yang pengertian sayang". Puji Kyungsoo, mengikuti drama Jongin.

"Tentu sayang apapun untukmu, kau ingin bayi Laki-laki atau perempuan saja?". Tanya Jongin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Aku ingin dua-duanya". Jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Woah rupanya pasangan muda kita ini benar-benar serius ya ingin memiliki momongan, kupikir kalian akan menundanya". Ucap kakek itu.

"Buat apa menunda-nunda, kami ingin meramaikan rumah kami dengan suara-suara sikecil". Jawab Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan kesalnya.

"Ya kau benar, jangan menunda-nunda seperti kami, lihat sekarang kami masih saja berdua". Ucap istri si kakek itu.

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya pada orang-orang disana. "Ayo sayang makanlah yang banyak". Goda Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Wendy, yang sedang duduk di restoran hotel Empire. Sehun bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang murung itu. "Sehun bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kabar dari mereka?". Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Imo menghubungiku tadi pagi. Dia bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengabarinya sejak kemarin, dan saat dia memintaku untuk memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo, aku mengatakan Kyungsoo sedang berada dikamar mandi, aku sudah membohongi Imo!". Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya itu. "Unnie jangan seperti itu, mereka pasti akan kembali hari ini". Ujar Wendy sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum, ya dengan keadaan seperti ini juga bisa mendekatkan Baekhyun dan Wendy. Mereka semua tahu jika Wendy tidak suka berdekatan dengan orang yang dianggapnya asing.

Tak lama kemudian, Wendy melihat sosok Krystal dari jauh yang memasuki Restoran itu sembari melambai kearahnya, Wendy membalas lambaian itu dan berusaha menahan tawanya. "Lihat Oppa dia sudah datang!". Ucapnya. Ketiga orang yang lebih tua darinya itu menoleh kearah Krystal. Mereka juga sepertinya menahan tawa. "Apa dia sedang menggunakan dress catwalk hari ini?". Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kurasa iya, dia seperti akan pergi keacara fashion show sekarang". Sahut Chanyeol.

"Sudah lah biarkan dia memakai apa yang dia pakai, dari pada dia telanjang". Ucap Sehun.

"Hei semua~". Krystal menghampiri mereka lalu duduk disamping Sehun. "Apa Unnie sudah membaik?". Tanya Krystal pada Baekhyun.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat".

Ponsel milik Sehun berbunyi, dia mengernyit dahinya bingung melihat nomor asing yang meghubunginya itu. dengan cepat dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo, dengan siapa ini?".

"...".

"Jongin?". Mereka semua mendadak terkejut dengan sosok yang menghubungi Sehun itu, yang ternyata adalah Jongin.

"Apa dia juga bersamamu?".

"...".

"Kalian ada dimana sekarang?".

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemput kalian, tetaplah disana". Sehun segera beranjak pergi, tidak mempedulikan tatapan bingung orang disana.

"Sehun! Apa itu mereka?". Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Tunggu!". Cekal Krystal. "Apa lagi?". Tanya Sehun geram. "Aku ikut!". Tanpa menunggu izin dari Sehun, Krystal sudah mengikutinya.

"Kau mau kemana Baek?". Chanyeol mencekal tangan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja menjemput kyungsoo-ku". Jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Biar mereka saja, kita sebaiknya menunggu disini".

"Iya Unnie". –wendy.

.

.

.

Saat selesai makan di Restoran, keduanya langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebuah perahu yang ada di dekat pantai. Mereka berdua menunggu jemputan dari Sehun, setelah Jongin menghubungi melalui telpon umum yang ada didekat restoran tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan sedekat ini sekarang". Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menoleh sebentar pada namja tan yang disampingnya itu.

"Ya aku juga". Jongin tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Itu adalah senyum tulus bukan seringaian yang biasa ia perlihatkan pada semua orang. Ya bersama Kyungsoo membuatnya banyak tersenyum hari ini.

"Kau cantik". Pujian itu spontan keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelik kesal. "Yak! Jangan memandangku seperti itu, kau membuatku takut tahu. Lihat lah wajahmu itu seperti ajhusi-ajhusi mesum yang sedang menatap gadis sekolahan yang polos. Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku mengenal orang sepertimu".

"Kau cerewet sekali burung hantu!".

"Biarkan saja memangnya masala-". Omelan Kyungsoo mendadak terhenti oleh bibir Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja mendarat dibibirnya itu. Kyungsoo juga merasakan bahwa tangan Jongin menahan tekuknya itu. bibirnya dilumat pelan oleh Jongin, sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo mendorong Namja tan itu. "Yak! KAU HITAM! Berani-berani sekali kau menciumku! OMG First Kiss-ku!". Teriak Kyungsoo dengan histeris. Jongin hanya tertawa melihatnya. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul lengan Jongin, dan itu membuat Jongin malah semakin tertawa dibuatnya.

Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang memukulnya itu. suasana terasa canggung saat Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. "Jadi itu First Kissmu? Sebenarnya berapa usiamu sampai-sampai kau belum pernah berciuman?".

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin, kemudian duduk menyamping Jongin. "Itu seharusnya untuk pasanganku kelak, dan kau merebutnya dariku. Aku ini bukan gadis murahan yang memberikannya pada semua laki-laki! Aku gadis yang memilki harga diri tinggi, begitulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh Mamaku!". Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada serius. Jongin merasa bersama. "Oh maafkan aku... aku tidak tahu kau-".

"JONGIE!".

Deg, suara itu?

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama mengenali suara itu. mereka langsung menoleh kearah suara itu. disana dia melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari mobil yang disana, disusul oleh Namja albino itu.

"Krystal?". Guman Jongin pelan, dia tidak percaya jika Krystal ada disini. Dan disana juga ada Sehun. Wow apa Sehun yang mengajaknya kesini? Keterlaluan!

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan bertanya-tanya. Dari mana Jongin mengenal Krystal? Apa jangan-jangan...

Kyungsoo kembali menoleh kearah Krystal yang sedang berkacak pinggang disana seolah-olah sedang merajuk. Jongin segera menghampiri Krystal lalu memeluk serta mencium Krystal tepat dibibirnya itu. dan itu semua terekam jelas dimata Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak sesak begini. Dia merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh Namja Tan itu. kyungsoo menghapus dengan kasar jejak bibir Jongin yang masih membekas dibibirnya itu dengan perasaan terluka.

"Sayang maafkan aku, jangan marah lagi kau membuatku gemas saja". Goda Jongin pada tunangannya itu setelah ciuman panas mereka terlepas. Krystal mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah tapi kau harus berjanji mau menjelaskan semuanya padaku saat kita sampai dihotel nanti".

"Ini. Kau kembalilah dengan Krystal, ajaklah dia jalan-jalan. Kau tahu dia tidakpernah keluar dari area hotel saat tiba disini. Kurasa dia sudah bosan Jongin". Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya itu pada Jongin.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?".

"Orang-orangku sudah menyusul dibelakangku tadi. Kau tenang saja Cousin, nikmati waktumu dengan Krystal".

"Terima kasih Sehun~, kau yang terbaik". Ucap Krystal. Pandangan menoleh kearah sosok gadis yang jauh dari pandangannya. Dahinya mengernyit penuh penasaran. Kemudian matanya membulat penuh. "Jongie~ jadi kau hilang bersama Unnie-ku?". Tanya Krystal tak percaya.

"Unnie-mu? Siapa?". Tanya Jongin.

Krystal menunjuk kearah gadis yang masih setia mematung disana. jongin memandangnya dengan tak percaya, dia hampir melupakan Kyungsoo tadi. Tapi sekarang apa yang dikatakan Krystal. Kyungsoo Unni-nya?

"Ya Jongie~ dia itu Unnie-ku. Aku pernah bercerita padamu, Unnie-ku yang bersekolah di Amerika. Dia orangnya!".

"Shit! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Bagaimana mung-"

"Ya Cousin itu benar, Kyungsoo adalah Unnienya Krystal. Mereka berbeda ibu". Sahut Sehun. Selama ini Jongin hanya malas menanggapi cerita Krystal tentang Unnie-nya itu. Krystal juga pernah mengatakan padanya jika Unnie-nya itu adalah yeoja yang jahat dan selalu menindasnya.

"Dia itu anaknya dari Nyonya Im yang kuperkenalkan padamu dengan 'mama' saat kita bertunangan dulu. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang, ayo baby~". Krystal langsung masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Masuklah, biar aku yang bersama Kyungsoo~". Ucap Sehun. Tapi Jongin dengan ragu-ragu menurutinya. Dia masih ingin melihat Kyungsoo-nya itu.

"Kyungsoo!". Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo saat Jongin dan Krystal pergi dari sana.

"Hei!". Sapa Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

"Yak~ bagaimana bisa kau menghilang bersama Jongin hah?". Sehun segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Nanti saja aku akan jelaskan, aku sangat lelah berpetualang hari ini".

"Baiklah, kita harus segera kembali, kau tahu mata Baekhyun membengkak karena menagisimu seharian".

"Benarkah?". Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Mama-mu juga menelpon, dan Baekhyun terpaksa harus berbohong". Dan sekarang Kyungsoo semakin bersalah.

"Kau lapar?, kita akan mencari restoran di sekitar sini".

"Tidak, aku sudah makan bersama Kai tadi".

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa tadi itu Krystal?". Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. "Ya, itu adikmu".

"Apa mereka berhubungan dekat?".

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. "Apa Imo belum bercerita apapun padamu?". Kyungsoo mengernyit dahinya bingung. "Tentang apa?".

"Kyung, Jongin itu tunangan dari adikmu...".

"Oooo...". hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah, kau ingin kembali apa tidak? Jangan melamun terus!".

"Iya albino. Ayo kita kembali!".

"Ck, kau dan Baekhyun masih belum melunasi hutangmu ingat?".

"Ya ya, aku ingat. Hutang kami Luhan kan? Tenang saja, di masa depan nanti dia akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu". Jawab Kyungsoo dengan yakin.

"Benarkah? Kau harus janji ya!". yakin Sehun dengan girang.

.

.

.

"Iya Umma, aku sekarang bersama Jongie, dia terlihat semakin tampan saja, aku begitu merindukannya saat pulang dari Hawaii". Krystal melirik sekilas pada Jongin yang sedang menyetir.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, bersenang-senanglah sayang~ jangan biarkan Jongin mengabaikanmu disana nde?". Ujar Yuri diseberang telepon itu.

"Nde, Umma~". Krystal pun memutuskan panggilan itu.

"Kau dengar Jongin, Umma-mu bilang kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku disana, My Bear".

Jongin memaksakan senyumnya. Oke, untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dia akan berada di neraka. Neraka milik Do Soo Jung.

.

.

.

"Iya Ma, maafkan aku. Aku janji akan mengabari mama setiap satu jam sekali". Kyungsoo menatap pantai melalui balkon hotel tempatnya berada.

Terdengar kekehan dari lawan bicara. "Ibu akan menyusul kesana besok, orang tua Baekhyun juga". Ya pesta megah itu akan digelar besok lusa. Jadi Mamanya dan juga orang tua Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu tamu disana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu Mama besok".

"Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang sayang".

"Bye Ma~".

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dia suka mengenakan mini dress untuk bermain ke pantai. "Kau sudah siap Kyungsoo?".

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "Well sebenarnya aku malas karena ada gadis itu".

"Kalau begitu anggap saja dia tidak ada disana, gampangkan?". Balas Baekhyun santai.

"kau pasti tahu baek, tingkahnya itu membuatku geli".

"Please Kyung~ kita tidak pernah jalan-jalan selama disini, itu semua karena kau yang mendadak hilang". Baekhyun segera menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar hotel itu, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun rupanya tak menyerah untuk menyeret Kyungsoo ke pantai, Sehun tersenyum melihat dua gadisnya itu. "Akhirnya kau berhasil membawanya kesini, Baek~". Puji Sehun sambil tersenyum nista.

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan, lalu melihat beberapa orang disana yang dikenalnya sedang berbaring di kursi pantai.

"Hai semuanya~" sapa Baekhyun riang.

Jongin yang sedang berbaring disana hanya melirik saja. Sedangkan Wendy dan Krystal menegakkan tubuh mereka. Chanyeol sendiri sedang bekutat di hotel dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Unnie~". Panggil Krystal, dia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, yang di peluk hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Unnie, aku merindukanmu". Ujar Krystal, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Hei-hei sejak kapan gadis ini manis padanya? Pencitraan saja huh?

"Ya, ya aku juga". Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan sang adik padanya.

"Unnie, bisa tidak kau bersikap manis padaku? Bagaimanapun aku adikmu!". Omel Krystal.

"Tidak ada kata manis untuk gadis sepertimu, adikku".

"Sudah-sudah! Kyungsoo, kau pasti belum mengenal si pendek ini kan". Sehun membawa si pendek –Wendy- mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Wendy berdecih pelan, kenapa semua orang suka sekali mengatainya pendek? Well, itu memang kenyataanya.

"Halo, aku Park Wendy, adik dari Park Chanyeol, senang bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo Unnie". Sapa Wendy dengan manis. Kyungsoo membalas jabatan tangan Wendy. Jika dipikir-pikir Wendy lah yang cocok jadi adiknya, bukannya Krystal. Wendy itu manis, juga pendek seperti dirinya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Wendy~".

"Ya sudah ayo kesini, Baekhyun kursimu di sebelah Krystal, dan kau disini Kyung". Tujuk Sehun. Baekhyun segera duduk ditempat. Kyungsoo masih tidak berkutik. Kenapa dia harus duduk dekat dengan manusia eksotis ini?

Jongin membuka kacamata hitamnya, dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, Kai". Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada tenang, dia segera duduk disana.

Krystal yang tadi berbaring melirik Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Kai? Jadi Unnie bertemu dengan Kai di club malam ya?".

"Ya sayangnya seperti itu".

Krystal berjengit. "Apa Unnie lihat dia bermain dengan wanita lain?". Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang juga menatapnya. "Entahlah, tapi dia menyelamatkan seseorang yang hampir dilecehkan".

"Uhuk-!". Demi apa, Baekhyun tersedak saat meminum air dari buah kelapa itu.

"Oh Jongie My hero~ aku tahu jika Jongie itu baik, jadi Unnie jangan coba-coba merebutnya ya".

"Heh kau pikir tidak ada namja lain didunia ini hah!". Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kalian tenang, kepalaku sakit~". Kini Sehun angkat bicara.

Kedua adik kakak itu pun langsung terdiam.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **Banyakin review makanya.. ya..yya ...**

 **author maksa nih ceritanya... kkkk**

 **akhir-akhir ini sibuk bgt jadi gak bisa update sering2..**

 **maaf kau telat update ff ini...**

 **see u in next chap...**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
